Star Light, Star Bright
by Bella Mattina
Summary: A Harvest Moon Animal Parade Fan Fic! Anna (OC (Molly/Hikari)) begins her new life rancher and has been chosen to save the dying Goddess tree and all of Casanet! This is rated T for some fluffs/lemons that may occur in later chapters. I will give warnings of anything that may be fluffy or lemony! Please enjoy my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The horse drawn carriage rocked side to side as the silver steed trotted slowly down the dirt path. A cheerful young girl sat in the back of the carriage and listened to the peaceful songs of the surrounding valley. She was suddenly awaken by a tiny harvest sprite with green hair and an orange cap and garments.

"We have to go see the Harvest Goddess!" Finn placed his tiny hands on his face in worry, "I have a feeling she needs our help, Anna!"

"Oh, hey..." the driver at the front of the carriage called back at the young lass,"What was your name again?"

"Anna." the girl yawned and relaxed against a pile of hay.

''Ah , that's right... Anna..." the driver confirmed. He then smiled and looked back,"I'm Cain, the owner of Horn Ranch. Nice to meet you! It's only a little longer to your house." He turned his head back on the road. "There aren't a lot of ranchers now. I hope that you'll be able to reinvigorate the town." He turned his glance towards the valley and fields, "However, this place has seen better days. We haven't had any good crops in awhile. No one seems to know why."

''Hey, Anna! I know you're excited about finally getting your ranch!" Finn began speaking again, "Remember that we have to go see the Harvest Goddess as soon as we get there, though!" Anna dozed off as Finn continued talk, "Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

Not too much later, the carriage came to a halting stop. Anna jumped out of the back and dusted off her red shorts and yellow top. Finn followed Anna and flew in circles around her. She jumped in excitement to see her new ranch. Cain jumped off the bench of the carriage and patted his steed before walking back to Anna.

She bowed, "Thank you for the ride, Cain." Cain nodded and wished Anna good luck. He jumped back onto the carriage and drove back from where they came from. Anna and Finn flew up the hill as if they were racing to the top of the mountain for the grand prize. As soon as they got to the top of the hill, they both stopped and stared all around them.

"Uh... this ranch is pretty beat up.'' Finn was the first to comment on the house.

"Hello! Hellooo!" A new voice called out behind the two. Anna gasped and spun around to see where the voice was coming from. A chubby older gentleman dressed in a blue waistcoat and supported a blue vest with white trousers greeted her, "Hello! You must be Anna!" He bounced and used his arms while he spoke, "Welcome to Harmonica Town! I'm Mayor Hamilton." He threw up his arms with a bright smile. Anna smiled and nodded hello.

"Wow! This is great Anna!" Finn exclaimed, "You get a house and land for free!"

Mayor Hamilton shook his head and stated,"Oh, I nearly forgot!" He smiled and bounced once again,"You can make the 5000G payment for your new land at Town Hall!"

"Well, I guess it was too good to be true..." Finn groaned. Anna giggled at her Harvest Sprite friend, but before the new home owners could enter, the mayor spoke once again.

"Oh , and I have this for you!" He pulled out a present wrapped in white wrapping paper and it was topped off with a red bow, "It's a map of the surrounding land! I'm sure it will be helpful get you situated!" He handed the package to Anna who then thanked him for the gift. He pointed to the fields to the left of Anna's ranch, "You'll find Flute Fields over there. There's a farm and a ranch. Harmonica Town is on your right." He turned around and pointed behind the ranch, "Garmon Mines is just up the mountain." The mayor faced Anna once last time and explained, "Well, I'll be heading back to Town Hall. Once you're ready, stop by the town!" Anna waved him good bye as he bowed and left.

Finn spoke again, "Well, what do you want to call this ranch?"

"Let's call it," Anna thought hard, "Rosebuds Ranch."

Finn exclaimed, "That's a great name!"

"Thanks Finn." Anna rubbed the back of her head, flattered by the compliment.

"We can find the Harvest Goddess in the Garmon Mine area!" Finn pointed to the spot where Mayor Hamilton had done earlier, "The path northwest should lead us there..."

"Right," Anna nodded then turned and smiled at her new home.

"All right, now let's hurry up and see the Harvest Goddess!" Finn said determined. Anna tuned him out and walked to the door. "Hey, Anna! You're not listening again!" Finn yelled at Anna.

"Come on Finn," Anna turned the doorknob, "I want to look inside!"

Anna and Finn walked inside and were greeted with a comfortable sized living space. There was a small kitchenette, a dining room table with four wooden chairs were placed in the center of the room, a bookshelf stood along the back wall, a cabinet for clothing was snugged next to the bookshelf, a toolbox for storing items was next to the cabinet, a desk, and a bed. The only items that hung on the wall were the curtains that were fastened onto the windows and a small calendar that hung in between the toolbox and the desk. On the desk laid a small diary where the days' events could be stored. The hardwood floor and floral-like wallpaper tied the whole room together. Anna looked at bookshelf and read through some of the books about gardening and farming. She then walked over to the bedside table and flipped through the blank pages of the diary. She picked up a pen that laid next to the book and recorded "Day 1: Move in Day". Satisfied with the short entry, Anna walked back outside and began to start her new life as a rancher.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Social Butterfly

Chapter 2: Social Butterfly

"Hurry Anna, we must go see the Harvest Goddess!" Finn whined and tugged on Anna's white T-shirt.

"Not now, Finn! " Anna pulled away from his tugs, " I want to go see Mayor Hamilton at the Town Hall." Anna ran down the hill with Finn close behind her. She walked over a bridge and on a slightly curved dirt path. This path was close to a cliff and the beach laid below. Anna could see another path that split and lead down to the beach. Anna stayed on the higher of the two paths and continued on her way to Harmonica Town. When she reached around the corner of the curve, she stopped herself at another bridge. She was greeted with a marvelous view of a lighthouse and a quaint little town that appeared to be very crowded with various buildings and shops. From a distance, Anna could see numerous steps that led up a hill and towards a gigantic church.

There was a yellow-greenish building that Finn pointed out and said, "That looks like Town Hall." Anna continued to gaze at the town and noticed how beautiful the ocean was and how the waves splashed against the pier and walls that the building sat on. Finn snapped Anna out of her trance by saying, "Didn't you want to go see Mayor Hamilton?" She nodded and then ran across the bridge and towards Town Hall.

Anna turned the knob of the blue door and inside she was greeted by Mayor Hamilton who was sitting at his desk behind a large mahogany counter. "Anna! I've been waiting for you! Welcome!" The chubby, bouncy mayor jumped out of his chair and greeted Anna, "This is Harmonica Town Hall. You can buy land plots here. Why don't you go introduce yourself to everyone in town? Don't forget to visit the church on top of the hill."

"All right." Anna waved goodbye and then went off to complete her first task.

Anna walked out of the Town Hall and noticed a shop with a camera billboard above it. "It reads," Finn read the ground sign, "Simon's Photos, Open: 8:00-17:00, Closed: Sundays, Holidays."

"Well, let's go in then." Anna opened the shop door and was greeted with multitudes of shelves and various was a man with blueish hair polishing a camera lens behind the counter. Anna walked up to the counter and shyly greeted the gentleman, ''Hello?"

"Welcome!'' The man bowed' "You must be the newcomer."

"Yes, I guess so." Anna smiled,"My name is Anna and I am the proud owner of Rosebuds Ranch."

"My name is Simon. I've been running this photo studio for the past 15 years." Simon introduced himself, "There are lots of great views around this town. I can give you a tour sometime if you'd like." "Thank you! That would be most helpful." Anna happily stated. "You can take portraits here to so please come again." Simon smiled and waved goodbye.

"I most certainly will! Thank you again Simon!" With that being said, Anna walked out the door. "Now where do we go, Anna?" Finn asked as soon as the door had shut behind them. "Well, there appears to be a pink little shop down this ramp. Would you like to check that place out now, Finn?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Finn flew down the ramp and stopped at the little pink shop. "The sign reads Sonata Tailoring, Open: 8:00-20:00, Closed: Sundays and Holidays." Anna followed close behind him and opened the door as soon as she arrived at the shop. They both walked inside and found two women who were deep in conversation. "Umm... excuse me?" Anna walked in on their conversation.

"Oh my, I thought our sign said "closed"." an older woman frowned. She had cute glasses and wore a pink bandana, "I'm sorry. We're not open yet."

"Oh no! I am sorry for barging in!" Anna apologized, "My name is Anna and I am new to this town. I just thought I should meet everyone."

"Oh, I see. I'm Shelly. This is my granddaughter, Candace." The older women introduced themselves.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Candace bowed and blushed.

"We started this tailoring shop, but we're almost out of material for clothes!" Shelly sighed in distress.

Candace tried to sound optimistic as she said," I-I'm sure wool and yarn will be sold in the markets again soon though."

"We'll be open soon, Anna. We don't have much, but come on by and take a look." Shelly smiled.

"I sure will!" Anna smiled, "Goodbye Candace and Shelly! It was nice meeting you both!" Anna walked out of Sonata Tailoring and noticed a blonde headed girl stretching on the other side of the bridge to the right.

"I wonder who she might be." Finn noticed the girl as well.

"Let's go meet her then!" Anna told Finn and then walked over the bridge.

Once they arrived closer the girl noticed them, "Hello! Are you the newcomer?"

"Yes!" Anna nodded, "My name is Anna and I am starting a ranch."

"Well, Anna, it's nice to meet you! My name is Kathy and I work at the Brass Bar with my father Hayden." Kathy greeted Anna, "The bar's closed right now, but how about some tea?"

"Oh yes please! Thank you!" Anne agreed and followed Kathy into the bar.

The bar had this homey and rustic feeling to it. In the far back corner there was an empty dance floor and closer to the front there was bar with a small cooking space behind was a husky and stronger built man with a mustache behind the counter who asked "Is this a visitor?"

"Yeah," Kathy replied, "Anna is new in town and is here to start a ranch! I thought I'd at least offer her a cup of tea." The girl turned to Anna who was now seated at a table, "We're pretty much out of supplies for drinks here. The ship isn't sailing, so we can't restock."

"Please, don't be sorry." Anna smiled with sympathy.

"It's like this whole town is slowly withering. I've heard rumors that the Goddess Tree is dying." Kathy's face became distraught.

Anna noticed that Finn perked right up and was intently listening as the bartender continued, "Yes, and the water and the wind seem so lifeless."

"Well, that's enough of the sob stories for one day!" Kathy perked up again. "We may not have any cocktails to serve, but come on by when you're free! You're always welcome!"

"Thank you very much for you gracious hospitality! I definitely will come back again!" Anna hurried out the door and sprinted towards the exit of the town.

"Anna, I think we should really go see the Harvest Goddess now!" Finn panicked.

"I know Finn, and we are heading there right now!" Anna dashed all the way to the path that led to Garmon Mines.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading chapter two! Please continue to read and do not forget to review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Detour

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! I hope that you all are enjoying this story! I do not own any of the characters they were all wonderfully created by Natsume! Please either send me a message or write a review for me! =)**

Chapter 3: Detour

Anna and Finn ran up the northwestern path along the steep mountain side. They turned north slightly to avoid a collision with a gigantic boulder; then, they continued on their way until they were stopped by a young man with blonde hair and a white headband. He was staring at a broken bridge and he grumbled a sigh. Anna walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder gently, "Um... excuse me, but is there something wrong?"

The boy spun around and said, ''Oh, I don't believe I we've met before!"

"No, we haven't," Anna said politely,"My name is Anna and I'm the new rancher."

"I'm Bo. I'm training at the Carpenter's." She watched the young man cross his arms as he said, "The bridge was damaged in the last big storm. Storms like that never used to happen around here. Its like something is wrong with nature." He sighed again, "Things like this are happening all over town." He looked down in deep thought.

"I'm sorry that all of these bad things keep happening." Anna sympathetically apologized.

Bo began sighing again, "I asked Mayor Hamilton to bring me my toolbox, but he has yet to do so."

"All right Bo! Just leave it to me!'' Anna chimed in eager to help.

"Oh, and there is one more thing," Bo added , "I am a bit hungry. Could you possibly get me some milk and a strawberry?"

"Sure!" She giggled as Bo grabbed his stomach after it had released a low grumble.

"Thanks a lot Anna!" Bo smiled and leaned against the bridge post.

"Wow," Anna muttered to Finn after she was a few feet away from Bo, "What am I now? Some type of delivery girl?" Finn laughed as they both ran back down the hill to gather the items to satisfy Bo's needs.

It was well into the afternoon by now when Anna returned with all of the items that Bo had asked for. She had met all of the villagers in Flute Fields and had even managed to receive a new calf from Cain. Anna picked out a young brown calf and named her Bells. Out of all of the villagers that she had met at Flute Fields, she seemed to have connected with Renee the most. Already, Anna could tell that they would become great friends. After conversing with Bo, he promised Anna that the bridge would be restored by the next morning. Anna and Finn left slightly disappointed at the apprentice carpenter, but they had faith in him that he would keep his word.

"Now what?" Finn asked with a sigh.

"Well, I highly doubt that I met all of the villagers in Harmonica Town. Let's go back and see if there are anymore." Anna and Finn walked back down the hill from which they climbed and with a smile on their faces they walked into Harmonica Town.

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read chapter three! Please remember to review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Starry Night

**Author's Note:** **Here's another chapter a while, since the last one was so short. My apologies on that! Once again I do not own these characters or places: Natsume does!**

Chapter 4: Starry Night

After meeting the rest of the Harmonica townspeople, Anna visited the inn where Maya, Kathy, and Yolanda were all playfully teasing Chase about his violet eyes.

"Chase, your eyes are so gorgeous!" Kathy pressed on even though Chase denied their comments.

"It's amazing in itself that you haven't swept someone off their feet yet and married them!" Maya sighed and stared into Chase's eyes. Anna looked at Kathy and Yolanda slightly confused by Maya's actions.

Yolanda giggled and Kathy mouthed the words, "She really likes Chase."

Anna understood and made a mental note to cross off Chase as a possible future spouse. However, Anna could not understand how Maya could like even like Chase. He was standoffish, overly proud of himself, and he was rude to Maya. The only thing that he had going for him, as far as Anna could tell, was the fact that he was handsome. Chase had stunning violet eyes that perfectly complimented his peachy blonde hair. He had the looks of a Romeo and Maya of a Juliet; however, this Romeo was not completely love smitten as his Juliet was. Anna laughed at the thought and watched Finn bounce around from person to person listening for any information that they may share about the Harvest Goddess.

"So Anna dear," Yolanda smiled, "Have you met everyone in town?"

"I think so," Anna thought hard, "The only place that I didn't check was area above the steps. I'm assuming that would be the church grounds."

"You would be right my dear,'' Yolanda patted her hand' "I think you should pay that young pastor a visit though. The church should still be open, and who knows, you might be able to find another person too."

''All right," Anna smiled and took one final sip of her herbal tea,"I guess I will see you all tomorrow?"

"We'll be here!" Kathy smiled and waved goodbye. Anna smiled and waited until Finn was on her shoulder before taking her leave from the inn.

The two companions traveled northwest up the stairs that led to the heavenly Celesta Grounds. She was greeted by an enormous, beautiful white Cathedral with one immaculate stain glass window in the front. She looked around and did not see anyone, so she then walked inside and was greeted by Perry, the pastor, and by Mira, who was mourning over the lost of her husband whom died a year ago. Anna said her greetings and then left the church. As she got closer to the steps that exited the grounds, Anna noticed a young man with platinum blonde hair and tanned skin gazing into his telescope with a frown. Anna looked up at the stars and noticed how beautiful they were. Anna also could see that Aries and Pieces were out tonight. She walked up to the lonely man and cleared her throat, "I can see that Aries and Pieces are out tonight."

The man slightly startled pulled away from the telescope and looked at her, "You... know astrology?" The man stammered slightly.

Anna could see that he was handsome. He had one, visible, emerald green and his long bangs covered the other. She could see some ancient markings under his right eye, but not the color. He wore a purple cloak with a black turtleneck and white slacks that were neatly tucked into his black boots. He wore various trinkets around his neck and a long braid along the left side of his face. He was slim, but he still appeared strong. Anna felt an uncomfortable flutter in her heart as she continued to eye his form.

"Umm... Anna," Finn nudged her, ''He's waiting for an answer."

"Oh!" Anna jumped, slightly embarrassed, "I... used to gaze at them... when I was younger... and I have always... taken an interest in them." She stammered worse than he did, but it was simply because he took her breath away.

"Ah," the man turned around again, "I see." He continued to gaze at the stars through his telescope in silence. His voice flowed through Anna's ears like honey. She wanted to hear more.

"My name is Anna. I am the new rancher in town."

''So, I have... heard." The man chose his words carefully, and Anna noticed.

"May I ask for your name?" Anna politely smiled.

"People in this town... call me Wizard... or fortune teller." He grimaced at the last two words.

"Well, you seem to have more of a story then a fortune teller, " Anna concluded, ''And if it pleases you, may I call you Wizard?"

He stood back from his telescope once again and said to her in an expressionless look on his face, "Yes... it pleases me... I think."

"All right then," Anna smiled at him once again, "I hope to see you again soon, Mr. Wizard. I won't take up any more of your time." She turned and headed towards the steps, "Goodbye then!" She waved and ran down the steps.

Anna and Finn returned to the ranch and Anna was blushing an uncontrollable scarlet color. "What's wrong Anna?" Finn asked her worried.

"It's nothing Finn," she shook her head, "Let's got bed, Finn. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Right!" Finn exclaimed, "And we must visit the Harvest Goddess!"

"That we will do tomorrow," Anna kissed her tiny friend's head and tucked him underneath a blanket beside her, "Good night Finn and sweet dreams little one." Finn was already zonked out and snored quietly. Anna giggled and wrote her day's events in her diary before turning out the light and heading to bed.

**UPDATE (10/11/2013): One reviewer reviewed that I had made a mistake in Wizard's eye color. First thing, my apologies! I describe it as green in later chapters, but for some reason, I wrote blue here. Second thing, thank you for your review! Please continue to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Quest

**Author's Note:** **Yay! Thank you for all of the views! I really appreciate it! Do not forget to PM or review me about errors in the story, your opinions, or your thoughts! Please continue to enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Quest

Anna woke at six the next morning and began her day with a cup of herbal tea. She despised coffee and could never understand by everyone drank it so much. She would receive terrible headaches from just a sip of the foul concoction, even if it was filled with various sugars and creamers. Anna took out two small cookies that Maya had given her the previous day and she dipped one in her teacup. The taste of the cookie satisfied Anna's taste buds as she took another bite. "Oh how I long for some warm milk and honey." Anna thought about the sweet, warming drink whistle and ate in silence. She allowed Finn to sleep in because he had seemed restless the previous night worrying about the Harvest Goddess. After her light breakfast, Anna left the second cookie out on a napkin for Finn and wrote a short note explaining that she would be out working either in the barn or in the garden. She then quietly walked out the door in hope that she did not awake the tiny sprite.

Anna walked outside and felt a cool breeze against her face. The feeling was soothing and relaxing. She walked into her barn and saw her frighten calf, Bells. "How are you doing, Bells?" Anna soothed her brown calf with a smile. She left Bells side for a moment to grab some fodder for her. Anna placed the fodder in the feeding tray and she watched Bells carefully eat her fodder. Bells was still uncomfortable with her surroundings. Anna smiled and quietly watched the little one eat. After Bells was fed, Anna pulled out a brush and hummed a sweet tune trying to sooth the calf's nerves. Bells mooed while Anna brushed her the way Renee taught her too.

''Feeling better, sweetie?" Anna kissed Bells neck while the calf mooed again. Happy with the reaction Bells gave, Anna left the barn and tended the garden. She pulled out various weeds and some decently sized crops before she headed back inside to wash up before her big journey with Finn to see the Harvest Goddess.

"The Harvest Goddess is this way, Anna!" Finn smiled and ran through a wooded area. Anna followed close behind him with a wide grin on her face. Anna was excited to see the Harvest Goddess because She had heard many stories from Finn about how the Goddess' smile could lighten a sorrow filled heart and about the many miracles she has performed. Finn also told Anna that the Goddess had a brother who was missing and was no where to be found or heard of.

Anna came to a halting stop and jumped into a bush hiding herself, "Finn! Quick! Hide in a tree!"

"Why?"Finn questioned but obeyed his friend's orders.

It had became clear to fun why Anna had asked him to hide; there was a person walking towards them with a cloak covering their body. Anna Could not make out who the person was, but she could see the person using a spell to split a hole through a nearby tree. The hole turned white as the person stepped through. Before Anna could even get up, the hole had closed and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Finn met Anna at the bush.

"I have no clue, Finn." Anna made her way out of the bush, "Let's go ask the Harvest Goddess."

"Yes! Now! Hurry!" Finn was more excited than before the mysterious person and he flew faster because of it.

Anna and Finn sprinted across a spring on the cement blocks and stopped in front of a bare, dying tree. "Harvest Goddess! Please wake up! I brought Anna! She can help you!" Finn shouted in panic at the tree. The tree glowed as a beautiful and angelic being floated from the tree. Anna stared, mouth gaped, at the beautiful being. This being deserved the tithe of Goddess. Her hair was blue and full, she was taller than a normal human, and her eyes sparkled like aquamarines.

She was even divine looking while looking distressed, "Thank you for coming, Anna. I am the Harvest Goddess and I am the one who called you here." She continued with worry, "The land is weaken which is causing the power of this tree to weaken. This tree is the power of all nature: fire, water, wind and earth. In order to bring back the power of this land, you must ring the five bells. I have asked the Harvest Sprites to do so, but they are too weak to ring them." The Harvest Goddess stepped closer to Anna, ''Anna, you must be the one to ring the five bells and restore the nature back to the land."

Anna nodded, "I will ring the bells, Harvest Goddess. Where would the first bell be though?"

"The bell of fire is the first bell and Alan is the owner of this bell. His bell frame is in the mine the source of fire. Go Anna and find the bell." With the location of the bell being revealed, the Harvest Goddess vanished and returned to the tree.

"But..." Anna stammered,"I had another question..."

"Oh Well," Finn sighed but then pushed forward with determination, "Let's go find that bell!"

Anna shook off her disappointment and smiled once again, "Yeah! Let's go Finn!"

Anna and Finn both ran away from the Goddess Spring and went off to find the bell.

**Author's Note: Please continue to review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The girl (Wizard's PoV)

**Author's Note:** **Yay! Thank you for all of the views! I really appreciate it! Do not forget to PM or review me about errors in the story, your opinions, or your thoughts! Please continue to enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Quest

Anna woke at six the next morning and began her day with a cup of herbal tea. She despised coffee and could never understand by everyone drank it so much. She would receive terrible headaches from just a sip of the foul concoction, even if it was filled with various sugars and creamers. Anna took out two small cookies that Maya had given her the previous day and she dipped one in her teacup. The taste of the cookie satisfied Anna's taste buds as she took another bite. "Oh how I long for some warm milk and honey." Anna thought about the sweet, warming drink whistle and ate in silence. She allowed Finn to sleep in because he had seemed restless the previous night worrying about the Harvest Goddess. After her light breakfast, Anna left the second cookie out on a napkin for Finn and wrote a short note explaining that she would be out working either in the barn or in the garden. She then quietly walked out the door in hope that she did not awake the tiny sprite.

Anna walked outside and felt a cool breeze against her face. The feeling was soothing and relaxing. She walked into her barn and saw her frighten calf, Bells. "How are you doing, Bells?" Anna soothed her brown calf with a smile. She left Bells side for a moment to grab some fodder for her. Anna placed the fodder in the feeding tray and she watched Bells carefully eat her fodder. Bells was still uncomfortable with her surroundings. Anna smiled and quietly watched the little one eat. After Bells was fed, Anna pulled out a brush and hummed a sweet tune trying to sooth the calf's nerves. Bells mooed while Anna brushed her the way Renee taught her too.

''Feeling better, sweetie?" Anna kissed Bells neck while the calf mooed again. Happy with the reaction Bells gave, Anna left the barn and tended the garden. She pulled out various weeds and some decently sized crops before she headed back inside to wash up before her big journey with Finn to see the Harvest Goddess.

"The Harvest Goddess is this way, Anna!" Finn smiled and ran through a wooded area. Anna followed close behind him with a wide grin on her face. Anna was excited to see the Harvest Goddess because She had heard many stories from Finn about how the Goddess' smile could lighten a sorrow filled heart and about the many miracles she has performed. Finn also told Anna that the Goddess had a brother who was missing and was no where to be found or heard of.

Anna came to a halting stop and jumped into a bush hiding herself, "Finn! Quick! Hide in a tree!"

"Why?"Finn questioned but obeyed his friend's orders.

It had became clear to fun why Anna had asked him to hide; there was a person walking towards them with a cloak covering their body. Anna Could not make out who the person was, but she could see the person using a spell to split a hole through a nearby tree. The hole turned white as the person stepped through. Before Anna could even get up, the hole had closed and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Finn met Anna at the bush.

"I have no clue, Finn." Anna made her way out of the bush, "Let's go ask the Harvest Goddess."

"Yes! Now! Hurry!" Finn was more excited than before the mysterious person and he flew faster because of it.

Anna and Finn sprinted across a spring on the cement blocks and stopped in front of a bare, dying tree. "Harvest Goddess! Please wake up! I brought Anna! She can help you!" Finn shouted in panic at the tree. The tree glowed as a beautiful and angelic being floated from the tree. Anna stared, mouth gaped, at the beautiful being. This being deserved the tithe of Goddess. Her hair was blue and full, she was taller than a normal human, and her eyes sparkled like aquamarines.

She was even divine looking while looking distressed, "Thank you for coming, Anna. I am the Harvest Goddess and I am the one who called you here." She continued with worry, "The land is weaken which is causing the power of this tree to weaken. This tree is the power of all nature: fire, water, wind and earth. In order to bring back the power of this land, you must ring the five bells. I have asked the Harvest Sprites to do so, but they are too weak to ring them." The Harvest Goddess stepped closer to Anna, ''Anna, you must be the one to ring the five bells and restore the nature back to the land."

Anna nodded, "I will ring the bells, Harvest Goddess. Where would the first bell be though?"

"The bell of fire is the first bell and Alan is the owner of this bell. His bell frame is in the mine the source of fire. Go Anna and find the bell." With the location of the bell being revealed, the Harvest Goddess vanished and returned to the tree.

"But..." Anna stammered,"I had another question..."

"Oh Well," Finn sighed but then pushed forward with determination, "Let's go find that bell!"

Anna shook off her disappointment and smiled once again, "Yeah! Let's go Finn!"

Anna and Finn both ran away from the Goddess Spring and went off to find the bell.

**Author's Note: Please continue to review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Night Terror

Chapter 7: Night Terror

Anna woke up the next morning yawning loudly. She scratched her head as she tried to remember the previous day's events. Anna and Finn ran all over the Garmon Mine district in search of the Red Bell. They searched high end low for it. In the process of looking for the bell, they met plenty of new faces. Luke stuck out to her the most. He was so spirited and filled with laughter. Owen was super strong but deep down inside, Anna could tell that he was a big sweetie. Barbara seemed very knowledgeable and kind. Julius had an amazing hairstyle, but none of them seemed to know anything about the bell.

"Good morning, Anna!" Finn chimed in and interrupted Anna's thoughts, "Maybe we should check the mines today!"

"After our chores, my fellow sprite," Anna giggled at Finn's excitement, "There is also someone that I promised to visit again the other day too."

"Wait, you never promised anyone anything," Finn looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I did not promise them in person, but I made a promise to myself." Anna began walking out the door and Finn followed close behind her.

"Then who are we visiting?" Finn asked, "Is it Maya, Kathy, or Chase? You seem to be really close to them. Or maybe it's Renee and Cain, you look like you have a few questions that you would like to ask. Maybe we're visiting Luke or Owen, they seemed to really like you!"

"We are not visiting any of them," Anna smiled, blushed slightly, and walked in the barn to feed and brush Bells, "We are visiting Wizard. I think that he may be able help us. He might have some information about the bells."

"Why do you think that he will have the information we need?" Finn asked again.

"You are most certainly full of questions today, Finn!" Anna laughed at the Harvest Sprite. Anna petted the calf as she ate her morning meal and then answered, "I had the oddest dream last night." she admitted and thought hard before continuing, "It was night time in my dream and the stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. It was a beautiful night and there was not a soul to be found. Suddenly, the sky turned red and the moon was black like an eclipse had just occurred. The sand turned gray and the water began to dry up." Anna stopped her dream right there before coming to the worst part: the sole reason why no one was in sight was because they were thrown into a murderous fire that had destroyed the land.

"Oh wow Anna," Finn squeaked, "That sounds scary, like you had a nightmare!"

"Yes," Anna frowned and leaned her back against the barn wall, "I guess you can call it that."

"Do you think the Wizard could decipher your dream?" Finn asked hopeful.

"I hope so, Finn." Anna walked out the barn and towards her plot of land, "Finn, when I go today to visit the Wizard, please do not follow me. I do not want to frighten you with anything that the Wizard might say."

"I understand," Finn smiled and nodded "Thank you for thinking of me. But if you find anything out about the bells, let me know!"

"Of course, Finn." Anna smiled and tended to her land.

Anna arrived at Wizard's place at 12:30 in hope that he was awake by now. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response. No one came to open the door, and she knocked a little bit louder, "Excuse me, Mr. Wizard, may I enter? I have a few questions to ask you.'' The door opened a crack and then stopped. No one appeared to be behind the door, so Anna opened it further to find that the room was brightly lit by the natural light that had shone through the many windows. Anna became nervous and began to hum a soft tune that her mother had taught her many years ago. She remembered her mother's instructions, "Sing this to yourself whenever you are scared, my little Anna, and no one will be able to harm you.'' she could not remember the words, the notes had a magical and soothing enchantment of their own that always was able to put Anna at ease.

"Oh... hello... " The Wizard stood at the top of the stairs in his house and sipped on a cup that smelled like coffee.

Anna looked up at him and noticed that he was not wearing his cloak. His black turtleneck lightly hugged his frame and Anna could see that he was muscular and absolutely breath taking. Anna felt her cheeks become hot and rosy at her thoughts, "I was... wondering... if you had... any books about the different bells."

"Yes." The Wizard nodded and pointed towards his bookshelf, "The information... you seek... would be in there..." He took another sip of his coffee and walked down the stairs past her, "Now... if you'll excuse me... I have research... of my own... that I must attend to.'' Wizard pulled off some books from a shelf that were written in a language that looked familiar to Anna.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wizard," he did not look at her as she continued, "I had a very peculiar dream last night, and my friend recommended that I come to see you about it."

"Hm." Wizard took little notice to Anna as he flipped the page. Anna became irritated slightly, "Will you help decipher my dream?" Wizard continued to ignore Anna. She read the title of the book, "Magical Enchantments and Incantations", however to other people it would read gibberish. Anna remembered her mother always saying something to her father when she was frustrated with him, "Cast away thy wicked ways." Anna pointed at the Wizard and yelled at him. Wizard looked away from his book and stared at her dumbfounded. Anna turned to a deep scarlet as she lowered her finger, "I'm sorry... it was just... something my mother... always did when... she was mad... at my father." Anna could barely get the explanation out, she was so embarrassed.

"It's... fine..." The Wizard looked back down at his book, "I was... listening... to you..."

"Oh..." Anna gulped. She made a gigantic fool of herself, especially in front of the wizard. "Well, my dream..." She swallowed and continued, "I walked out on the beach one evening and it was so peaceful and quiet. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was glowing beautifully." She noticed that Wizard stopped reading and was listening intently, "Suddenly, the stars faded away and the sky turned to a blood red. The moon was black and the winds were wild." Wizard could see the discomfort that the dream brought to Anna as she rubbed her arms as if she had a chill. "The sand below my feet turned gray and the waters began to dry up. Then the silence broke as I heard screams of agony behind me." Anna sniffled a little, "I turned around and saw all of the eyes of the people that I cared for..." she choked on her words, "died in a fire so large that it had engulfed the entire town." Anna could not hold the tears back any longer. She let them fall like a gentle rain in front of the quiet man. He shifted slightly unsure of how to react or what to say in order to comfort her. "I wish I could say that you will share only kind words to me, but I know that those words cease to exist in the meaning of my dream."

The wizard frowned and sighed, "Your dream... is explaining... the chaos... that is to come... if the Goddess Tree... dies."

Anna wiped away her tears and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Wizard for..."

"Anna..." the Wizard interrupted her, "Just... call me... Wizard..." A tiny smile escaped from the side of his mouth as if it was only meant for Anna to see, "Your dream... is... most disturbing... Anna... you had... a night terror." Anna's heart fluttered and an unknown feeling filled her body. He placed his book down on the table that separated the two and walked over to a cabinet. After shuffling through a few ingredients, the Wizard found the object he was looking for. He grounded it in a medicine bowl and then spoke a few ancient words. The bowl puffed out a bright green and a white butterfly flew from it but then disappeared. Anna was in awe and walked closer behind the Wizard. She watched him toss in two purple herbs and one yellow herb. He then grounded those ingredients up and whispered another word that sounded like, "Peace." The bowl puffed out a white flower then, just like before, it had disappeared. Wizard poured the contents out of the medicine bowl and into a small white envelope. He folded it carefully and spun around to face Anna. She had walked so close to him that there was about an inch of space between the two. Wizard silently prayed that his face was not showing any shade of red as his stammering grew worse, "Pour... this... into a cup of tea... or coffee... before you... fall asleep... tonight... And... your... night terrors... should cease... to exist..." He felt his face become hot as her fingers grazed across his.

His breath was hot on her skin when she grabbed the ingredients, "Thank... you..." Anna nodded but for some reason, she could not step away from him. She felt like she was under a spell, a enchanting spell that only he could cast.

Wizard gently pushed her aside and hurried across the room. He flopped onto the couch and immediately stuck his nose in the book that he was reading, which was upside down now. Anna giggled and followed him. She turned the book right-side up and told him, "Your book was upside down."

Wizard blushing harder, asked in shock, "You can... Read this?"

"My mother owned the same book." Anna smiled sweetly at him and walked to the bookshelf. She glanced at a few titles and gently skimmed her fingers over the delicate bounds. Anna found three books that might relate to the bells, so she carefully picked them up and placed them into her rucksack. Wizard watched her every movement; his mouth was slightly opened in wonder and surprise. She enjoyed that fact that the shy wizard was now staring at her with amazement. Anna hummed the familiar and relaxing tune that her mother taught her and walked towards the door, "Thank you again Wizard. I promise you that I will be back to return these tomorrow." She left Wizard, who now held a touch of red on his bronze cheeks, and headed for her ranch.

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Natsume! Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope that you all have enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for more chapters! Please review! Thank you! My goal for this story is to reach at least 35 reviews! (3 and 5 are my favorite numbers!) Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bell of Fire

Chapter 8: The Bell of Fire

It was 15:30 by the time Anna returned home from Wizard's house. Finn flew anxiously in circles above Anna's head. Anna read in silence, which made Finn more anxious.

"AH HA!" Anna exclaimed a little too loudly.

Finn jumped in response, "What does the book say?!" "It says," Anna got up from the table and paced while she read the ancient book, "The red bell rests inside of the Garmon Mines where the source of the bell's power lies beneath the earth, in the fiery pits below."

"So we do have to go into the mines!" Finn exclaimed, "Hurry Anna! There is no time to waste!"

"No way Chloe! How did you wind up with something that cool?" A little blonde haired boy yelled.

"I found it in my grandpa's shop! Neat huh?" The girl named Chloe held out a large red object to her friend.

"Anna! That's the red bell!" Finn flew faster towards the bell.

"Watch this, Taylor!" Chloe said and then drew her foot back. She took a big kick and the bell flew through the air and into the Blacksmith's chimney.

"The bell..." Finn grew pale, "Was kicked like a ball..." Finn fainted and fell from the sky.

Anna caught him and safely placed him in her bag, "Excuse me children," Anna smiled calmly at the two rambunctious kids, "My name is Anna and that bell belonged to a friend of mine. Is there any way that you may be able to retrieve the bell?"

"Oh..." Chloe rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "I am sorry Miss Anna. My name is Chloe and this is Taylor." She pointed to her companion, "I don't know how we will be able to get the bell back, but my grandpa might know! His name is Ramsey and he's the master Blacksmith at his store! He'll be able to help you retrieve that bell!"

"I know who he is. I will go speak to him, thank you Chloe." Anna smiled and walked past the children.

"Wait, you're not mad at us?" Taylor asked confused.

Anna turned and answered the boy's question, "Why would I be mad at either of you? Neither one of you knew that the bell belonged to someone; you two were just having fun."

"Thank you for not being mad at us, Miss Anna." They both bowed and thanked Anna before running off to play and get into more mischief.

"Hello Anna," Ramsey greeted Anna, "What can I help you with today? "

"Grandpa!" Chloe ran past Anna, "I accidentally kicked Anna's bell in your chimney!"

"What?" Ramsey walked towards his chimney and peered up the shoot. The older man sighed and faced his granddaughter, "You always seem to find way to cause trouble."

"Could you please explain to your granddaughter that the red bell IS NOT A TOY!" Finn woke up and yelled angrily at blacksmith, who could not see or hear Finn anyway.

"Hmmm..." The blacksmith rubbed his beard in thought, "I guess if we could cause a burst of smoke up the chimney, we could get that thing to pop out."

"How are you going to do that, Grandpa?" Chloe whined.

"Well, I'm not sure to be honest," Ramsey admitted, "I've never done anything like this before. But, if we were able to stuff a variety of ores into the chimney, that just might do the trick!" Ramsey smiled at his cleverness.

"Which ores do you need, sir? I can go get them." Anna offered.

"We need Iron, Copper, Silver, and Gold." Chloe said immediately taking control of the situation, "I will go and help you!"

"No, Chloe," Anna calmed the eager child, "It could be too dangerous for you, and I want you to stay with your grandpa to see if the bell will just slide out on it's own."

"All right, Miss Anna." Chloe sighed, "Come back soon though!"

Anna smiled and waved good bye. Finn looked down at his feet while he flew low, "I wonder if Alan is okay?"

"He will be fine, Finn," Anna reassured the Harvest Sprite, "Let's hurry and gather these ores."

"All right Anna!" Finn perked up once again and they headed for the mines.

"Whew..." Anna huffed as she lowered her hammer to the ground, "What time is it Finn?"

"It's almost 21:00." Finn checked Anna's watch inside of her rucksack, "I guess we will just have to ring the bell tomorrow because the blacksmith's shop is closed."

"I'm sorry Finn." Anna apologized and rested for a moment on a nearby stone.

"It's okay Anna," Finn smiled and returned to sitting on her shoulder, "What ores do we still need?"

"Let's see," Anna opened her rucksack and recited the ores that they have obtained, "We have iron, copper, and silver ore. We just need the gold ore."

"Can I pick the next rock to smash?" Finn asked Anna impatiently. They have made a game of smashing the rocks. Finn would pick the rocks out for Anna and she would smash them. This tactic has not been very successful, but Finn enjoyed helping Anna out, even if the rock did not have any ore in it.

"Go ahead Finn," Anna smiled weakly, "Just remember that I am rather tired, so please pick a small rock."

"You can count on me!" Finn exclaimed and flew off to find another rock. Anna sat on the stone patiently and thought about all of the different fumes that spouted out from the rocks. One was white and it shot out of the rocks at a lightening fast speed; this gave Anna the ability to do everything really fast. Another was a light pink color; this made Anna super dizzy and confused.

"Here's one Anna!" Finn exclaimed happily and flew all around the rock.

"Okay Finn, please watch out now!" Anna trudged over to the rock, lifted the heavy hammer over her head, and swung down hard. The rock instantly broke and another gas spurted out of the cracks. This was a darker pink and the fumes hung around in the hair for a long while. Anna coughed violently and closed her eyes. She blindly felt the ground in search for anything. She felt something hard and stringy. She did not know what it was, but grabbed it and placed it into her bag anyway. Stepping back from the fumes, Anna stumbled over another rock and fell on her butt.

"Anna?" Finn panicked, "Are you okay?"

Anna shook her head "yes", but her voice coughed, "No." Within that moment, she blacked out.

**Author's Note: GASP! A CLIFFIE! O.o Please continue to read and review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fire's Voice

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your support! Please continue to read and review! Natsume owns all of the Harvest Moon characters and places!**

Chapter 9: Fire's voice

"Where am I?" Anna spoke groggily. She woke up in her bed tucked under the covers the next morning.

"Anna!" Finn cried, "Thank the Goddess you are okay! I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up!" Finn hugged Anna tightly and bawled into you shirt.

"What happened?" Anna rubbed the back of her head, confused. She felt a giant lump on the back of her head.

"You were poisoned!" Finn wailed, "The rock that I had picked out for you was poisonous! I am so sorry Anna! I didn't know it was a bad rock!" Finn continued to cry hard into Anna's shirt.

"Are you okay, Finn?" Anna peeled her friend off her shirt.

"I am fine," Finn sobbed, "Anna, please forgive me! I am so sorry!"

"Of course I forgive you, Finn," Anna slid off of the bed and stretched out her arms and legs. She hardly felt any pain from all of the mining that she did the day before, "Do you happen to know who brought me back home? I would very much like to thank them."

"Oh," Finn looked down and fiddled with his orange shirt, "I promised the person that I wouldn't tell you, and I can't break that promise Anna. A Harvest Spite is not allowed to lie."

"You talked with this person?" Anna raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes," Finn admitted, "This person could see me. They also knew my name. They said that they were trying to help the Harvest Goddess as well."

"Well," Anna leaned against her table, eyeing the books that she borrowed from the Wizard, "I promised Wizard that I would return these to him, but I want to find the last ore and ring the bell today."

"Then let's go!" Finn smiled and flew out the door.

"Finn, I have to tend my farm first!" Anna laughed.

"Renee and Maya came by earlier, according to my friend's request, and already fed Bells and worked on the garden."

"Wow! That was very sweet of them! I must find out what they all like and thank them all." Anna beamed with happiness, "Let's go now Finn." Anna ran up the path towards the Garmon Mine District once again.

"Ah! You've gotten all of the ores!" Ramsey exclaimed while Chloe jumped up and down happily, "Let's see if this works!" Ramsey gathered all of the ores and placed them carefully in the fire.

"Wow! With all of the ore that you gathered the explosion will be huge!" Chloe squealed in delight, "Let's go watch the bell pop out of the chimney!" The two girls ran outside and stood in the street waiting for the red bent pop out. With a loud BONG!, the bell busted from the chimney and flew through the air.

"Catch it' Anna!" Finn panicked. Anna watched the bell carefully to see where it was going to approximately land. The closer that the bell got to the ground the more accurate her position became. When Anna was lined up With the bell, it landed hard in her hands. The bell was a lot heavier than she thought, nonetheless though, the bell was safe in Anna's grasp.

"Yeah! We did it!" Chloe cheered. After a moment of happiness, Chloe sighed,"The fire still can't get hot enough though."

"Chloe, dear," Anna patted the young girl's shoulder and said "What would happened if I told you that my friend is within this been and I'm going to help him bring the fire back."

"Woah!" Chloe's child eyes grew wide, "You're going to bring the fire back? That's amazing! Good luck!" Chloe waved goodbye and ran off.

"That girl has too much energy." Finn laughed.

"All children have that much energy, Finn." Anna chuckled at his statement, "Let's go ring the red bell, Finn."

The bell began to shake on its own and popped out another Harvest Sprite covered in red clothing. He coughed up black smoke, "Jeez! I must have a bad cold and a headache." The Harvest Sprite rubbed his temples, "Ugh, what happened?"

Anna knelt down beside the little red Harvest Sprite and asked, "Hello little one, are you all right?"

The red sprite noticed her and gasped, "Oh! You're the one that saved me? Thank you!" He spun around in a circle dusting off any dirt, "I'm Alan, the Harvest Sprite of Fire!" He coughed up some more smoke and Anna rubbed his tiny back, "Wow, that smoke sure is smokey! Let's ring the red bell now!"

"Yes! Let's go!" Anna nodded and Alan turned back into a bell.

Anna and Finn reached the tenth floor of the lower Garmon Mines by early afternoon. The bell pedestal was a maroon color and was dusted from the mines. The closer that Anna got to it the bigger the pedestal appeared. The pedestal towered over her, but Finn did not appear to be phased by its massive size.

"Anna, put the bell on it's frame!" Finn exclaimed. Anna took the bell out of her rucksack and hung it on the enormous frame. The bell fit perfectly on it's hook and Alan popped out of the bell once again.

"Thank you for bringing me back to my bell! The Harvest Goddess asked the Harvest Sprites to ring our bells, but..." Alan grew sad, "We have failed to fulfill duty." He jumped up in happiness again, "But it's not too late to complete our mission!"

"That's great news, Alan!" Finn was excited to hear the good news, "Can you ring the red bell now?"

"Okay, Finn!" Alan agreed and then faced the bell, "Bell of Fire! Ring out your strong and burning melody! May your time carry across the entire land!" Alan danced and the fell rang a strong and melodic melody. After the song was complete, Anna and Finn waved goodbye to Alan and went off to see the changes that their work has done.

"Ramsey seemed happy that his fire was back!" Finn spoke to Anna later that night. It was about 19:00 and the Garmon Mine district was fulfilled with happiness and delight. The two friends made their way to the Ocarina Inn to meet with Maya, Kathy, and Chase.

''Hey Anna!" Kathy greeted the young rancher, "The fire has returned!"

"Yes!" Anna smiled, "How is the cooking coming along?"

"Much better!" Maya clapped her hands in delight, "Would you care to try some of our new items?"

"Yes please!" Anna smiled at the offer.

"Do I get some?" Finn asked Anna. Without the others noticing Anna nodded yes.

"I better make it." Chase tied an apron around his waist and teased, "Knowing Maya, she will probably under cook her food and poison you." Kathy laughed and Maya glowered at her chef mate. Anna, now accustomed to Chase's style of flirting, laughed as well. Anna was happy to see her friends laugh and be carefree again.

"So, Miss Anna," Kathy leaned in and whispered to Anna, "You have lived here for about a week and a half now, has there been any boy that has caught your eye?"

"Oh!" Anna jumped back a little in her seat and blushed, "Everyone has been very kind to me, and in all truthfulness, there has been one person that has made my heart flutter, but I rather not reveal their name. If that is okay?"

"Of course!" Kathy smiled pleased with Anna's response, "I won't ask you for the nitty, gritty details yet. Just promise me that I'll be the first one to know about the lucky guy."

"Me too!" Maya chinned in overhearing the conversation.

"Of course!" Anna smiled, "You two are my friends!" After that almost awkward conversation, the four friends enjoyed a hearty meal of Spinach Risotto, Rice balls, and various drinks.


	10. Chapter 10: Be Somebody

Chapter 10: Be Somebody

Anna abruptly awoke a few days later and scurried around her house to find the books that she had borrowed from Wizard.

"Anna," Finn yawned and rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I forgot to return these books to Wizard like I had promised!" Anna rushed out the door and slammed it shut behind her. She ran into the barn and fed Bells, "I will give you a good brush and some tender-loving care time when I return Bells." She kissed her cow's ear,"I must go see Wizard right now. I had made a promise to return his books. Please forgive me for my urgency, Bells." Bells mooed in response and Anna said, "That's my girl." She left her calf to finish her breakfast alone in peace.

Anna sprinted past her garden with Wizard's books in hand. She ran off her property and past the cliff with the beach below. Anna avoided looking down at the waters because she was afraid that as soon as she looked down her frightening night terror would come true. She ran through Harmonica Town barely noticing anyone that she passed. At about 8:30, Anna arrived at Wizard's house and just as she was about to knock on the door, Toby walked out the door.

"Oh!" Toby, shocked to see Anna, greeted her, "Good morning, Anna! A fine day today isn't it?"

"Hello Toby," Anna smiled, "It is a beautiful day! Did you just see Mr. Wizard for a reading?"

"Yes," Toby nodded, "I asked him about the waters and if they would be calm enough to fish in the near future."

"If I may ask," Anna politely said, "What did Mr. Wizard tell you?"

"He told me that he was unsure about the exact season the waters would calm, but the seas should be overflowing with fish soon." Toby smiled at the news.

"That is great for your family's shop, is it not?" Anna asked feeling a sense of Toby's happiness.

"Yes, it is indeed! "Toby clapped his hands together, pleased with the news, "Now, I must go and tell my father and Paolo. They will be relieved to hear the news!" Toby and Anna said good bye and parted their ways.

Anna walked inside the good wizard's house and greeted him, "Good morning!"

"I will... be with... you in... a minute... " Wizard had his back to Anna while he moved some items around on the counter in front of him, "Please... have a seat... at the table... with my crystal ball."

"Oh," Anna sounded disappointed,"But I am not here for a reading, Mr. Wizard. I have come to return your books." Anna walked past the table with the crystal ball and headed towards his bookshelf. "Anna?"

Wizard turned to faced her, "How... are you... feeling?" He rubbed the back of his head and sounded embarrassed through his stammering.

Anna returned the books with her back to him, "I am well. Thank you for asking Mr. Wizard." She turned to face him. He leaned against the counter with his legs lightly crossed. His head was tilted to the left slightly and his through his bangs Anna could see tiny parts of his left eye: it was golden colored. "Umm..." Anna began again taking her eyes off of the man who stood before her, "I am sorry for not returning your books to you like I promised. Please forgive me for my tardiness." Anna bowed in apology.

"No harm... was done..." The handsome wizard walked to his crystal ball and took out a black cloth from his cloak pocket and rubbed the ball, "Have you... come... for a reading?"

"Oh no,"Anna shook her head, "Not I, Mr, Wizard."

"Why... not?" Wizard asked almost surprised by her answer.

Anna turned back around and asked,"May I borrow some more books for the next bell?"

"You... avoided my question." The wizard walked away from his ball and placed his cloth back into it's proper spot. He stood close behind Anna, but there was still a comfortable distance between them. Anna turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. He stood about three inches taller than her and about one foot away from her.

"Mr. Wizard, my mother always told me to never call a flower a weed until you have fully learned about the flower. Another saying that is would be similar to what I am trying to say and that is known by most people is to never judge a book by it's cover." Anna pushed back a curl behind her ear that fell in front of her face while she was speaking. Wizard stood in front of her, relaxed, and he had his arms loosely crossed against his chest. His necklaces hung low around his neck. Anna continued choosing her next words carefully, "Mr. Wizard, there is more to you than a fortune teller; and when I first met you seemed to cringed at the words. I know and understand the difference between a fortune teller and a wizard, and I believe Mr. Wizard that you are a real wizard."

The wizard turned away from her and began walking to the opposite end of the room, "How... do you know... that I am... what you say... I am? I do not recall... ever casting a spell or enchantment... in front of you."

"Mr. Wizard..." Anna walked towards him but then was stopped suddenly when he interrupted her.

"Wizard..." He said, "Just call me... Wizard... Anna..."Wizard rested his hands against the counter top that he stood before and pressed hard into the wood.

"Yes," Anna nodded, "I am sorry, Wizard, and no you have never casted a spell nor have I ever saw you perform a reading, but I can tell that you are much more than you may think you are. You are truly a powerful being, Wizard." An abrupt entry at the door caused them both you jump.

"Oh fortune teller!" Julius entered the room with an devilish grin on his face, "You must tell me about the newest fashion styles for next season!" Julius spun in circles and flopped down on the couch next to the crystal ball table.

Wizard turned and looked at Anna. Anna could tell he was annoyed and giggled softly when Wizard rolled his eyes at his next client, "I should be going now." Anna walked towards the door, but before leaving she turned and bid the two gentlemen, "Good day." "Anna..."

Wizard's voice stopped her, "You're the only one... who knows... who I... really am..."

Anna smiled at Wizard, "You really are an amazing person and a great friend, Wizard." Anna left Julius and Wizard closing the door gently behind her.

**Author's Note**:** Thank you for those who have continued to read this fanfic! I really do appreciate all of your support! When I write, I use music as an inspiration for my chapters themes and titles. This chapter is based off of Thousand Foot Krutch's "Be Somebody". When I listened to this song, I felt that Wizard was speaking out to Anna. If you have any songs like you would like to share, please PM me! Maybe your song will be one of my inspirations!**


	11. Chapter 11: Take It Out On Me (Wizard's)

**Author's Note: I wanted to give you fair warning, that there is some fluffiness in this chapter. It's very light, but I just wanted give you all a heads up! Thank you**!

Chapter 11: Take it Out On Me (The Wizard's Point of View)

"Julius..." Wizard asked once Anna left, "What is... The meaning... Of friend?"

"What is the meaning of this question?" Julius looked at the Wizard appalled, "Have you never had a friend, my dear fortune teller?"

Wizard glared at the fashionista and turned away from him, "I am... Sorry... But there will... be no... readings today."

"But what about the latest fashions for the next season!" Julius whined, "I want to impress Candace with my glorious sense of style!"

"The colors of royalty will be in next season as well as elaborate pieces of jewelry." He rolled off his eyes, very annoyed at Julius' selfish behavior.

"Thank you! Now, I would like to also..." Julius began.

"Leave now... Julius." Wizard opened the door with a silent incantation and hoped the man would walk out the door. Wizard did not want to waste his energy trying to kick out the fashion baboon.

"Very well then." Julius snapped, "I bet that you don't have any friends because of your RUDE and ANTI-SOCIAL behavior!" Julius trudged out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

The wizard was left alone at with his thoughts. On an normal day, that was a good thing, but today his thoughts teased and taunted his mind. "I never want to be friends with selfish , ignorant beings like you.'' The vexed wizard mentally picked up a ceramic mug and threw it against an empty wall. However, this action did not satisfy his anger. He lifted his hands and centered his emotions. Wizard drew his energy from deep within his core and zoned into his power. A blue string like aura from his flowed hands, his eyes glowed unnaturally white, and fire glowed within his palms. The fire turned from blue to a ghostly green with a white center. He felt his hair rise off of his shoulders and his feet lift off of the ground. He was connecting a chain to an evil source of magic.

"Stop it!" A frightened voice screamed and lunged for Wizard's waist.

Wizard was thrown completely off guard and he fell to the ground. As soon as the voice interrupted his sorcery, the power and aura vanished from his body and the room. The being was on top of him; before he could properly see who the person was, he mentally flung them off of him and slammed them into the wall where the ceramic mug had hit earlier. "How dare you... interrupt my thoughts!" Wizard yelled at the person. Once his eyes returned to normal he saw Anna slumped over with bloody hands.

"I am sorry," Anna coughed and tried to regain her breath, "I... saw you... and I became worried." Anna struggled to get to her feet, "I will leave now." Anna took two steps then collapsed.

"Oh Goddess!" Wizard cursed and ran to her side. He knelt beside Anna and pushed her bangs out of the way. His heart pounded because he was scared for the rancher's injuries. Wizard examined her face and could not see any visible damage done to her face. He ran his hands through her soft auburn colored hair and, to his relief, he could not feel or see any blood. He felt her body lean against him for support. Uncomfortable with her head almost touching his chest, he pushed her away and leaned her against the wall,

"Anna... what in your... right mind... would make you... run out to me... like that?" The wizard sounded more worried than angry.

"I waited outside and spoke with the Mayor. I saw Julius leave and he was fuming with rage. I ignored it for a little bit, but then I felt uneasy about his rage." Anna smiled weakly.

"Even when being nearly broken into pieces this girl still could smile." Wizard thought silently to himself as he waited for Anna to continue her explanation, "A beautiful one at that."

"By the time I arrived, you were floating and I could feel a negative energy surrounding you." Anna took his hands, even though her own were still bleeding, "I know that you are not a bad person, so I assumed that you were channeling a dark energy because you were mad."

"How can she read me like a book?" Wizard silently thought before he spoke aloud to her, "Anna... you must never stop... a wizard when they are... channeling magic."

Anna laughed, "The funny thing is that, I already knew that." She released his hands and placed them on her legs.

Wizard appeared slightly shocked, "How do you... know this?"

Anna stood up once again and Wizard held Anna at her waist for support. Her waist was slender and soft to the touch. His hands had a sudden urge to wander, but before that thought could reach his mind, he let her go. "My mother was a witch in my birth town." She smiled at Wizard.

''That... would explain... many things..." Wizard said aloud, and then thought silently, "She would make a powerful witch if she would tap into her magic."

"I always thought about following my mother's footsteps, but I enjoyed farming with my father much more than reading spells and incantations all day." Anna smiled and stared into Wizard's eyes, "Besides, if I would have taken the road of magic, I might have never met you."

Wizard's face grew hot and he was speechless. Anna continued, "Wizard, if you ever feel angry or sad or you just need someone to talk to, please do not hesitate to come to me. Take out any emotion that you may have on me."

He could not breathe, she was taking every single breath away. How could this girl make him feel so... wonderful? He reached for Anna's hands and brought them up to his lips. He blew cold air into her palms and watched as the magic danced in Anna's hands. Within moments, Anna's hands were cleaned of blood and healed. Wizard did not let them go immediately though, nor did Anna pull away. He could not look away from her silky chocolate eyes, her pale complexion, her rosy cheeks, or her luscious lips.

"Oh! I almost forgot again!" Anna broke the magic that filled the air between the two, "I found deep within the mines when I was trying to ring the red bell. It's a Pontata Root! I noticed it was on one of your shelves the other day." Anna smiled and handed Wizard the Pontata Root.

"Oh... I love this..." He smiled and walked away from Anna put the root in it's proper spot in between the Fugue Mushrooms and Shining Tea Leaves.

"Oh no! Look at the time!" Anna glanced at her watch,"It's almost 14:30! I promised Bells that I would give her TLC time!"

''TLC?" Wizard smirked and faced Anna again, but he did not leave his spot.

"Tender-loving-care time!" Anna's smile grew wide, ''Thank you for healing my wounds, Wizard! I must be off now!"

"Anna..." The wizard blushed again, "Thank you... for... allowing me come... to you... to release my emotions..."

"What are friends for, Wizard?" Anna smiled and waved goodbye.

As soon as the door closed shut, Wizard used whatever energy he had left and looked the door. He fell to the floor with a loud sigh and held his head in his left hand. Anna was his friend, but for some reason this did not satisfy his need. He wanted more, but he could not figure out what it was that he wanted. "I don't understand how she can see through me like that." Wizard lifted his hand and ran it through his hair, "She makes me feel... like I am somebody."

**Author's Note:** **This chapter is inspired by the song "Take It Out On Me" by Thousand Foot Krutch. Thank you continuing to support this fanfiction! I do not own the characters or the places; Natsume, Inc does! Please continue to read and review! Thank you!**

**11/08/2013: Buono Mattino! Anyway, StephanieLovesDisney has reported that there was a problem with this chapter being visible, I was having the same problem as well! Please let me know if anyone else has a problem! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Roses are Red

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience and support! Once again, I do not own anything, Natsume Inc does. There is fluffiness at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 12: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue...

Today was the romantic flower festival and everyone was hustling around to find significant others to attend the festival. Anna declined several offers from multiple single males in the town, but Anna would always find someone else to pair them up with.

"Anna," Candace asked Anna while hemming up a dress that she had been creating, "Do you not have a date for the festival?"

"No," Anna smiled as she stood perfectly still for the young tailor, "However, that is perfectly fine with me as long as all of my friends are happy."

''Anna," Candace frowned at the dress that Anna was modeling, "But does that mean that you are unhappy?"

"Not necessarily," Anna smiled at her kind friend, "How did Julius ask you to join him today?"

Candace blushed and giggled, "Oh, it's not that important."

"Tell me, Candace!" Anna's eyes grew wide and pushed her friend into telling the story.

"Well, he invited me to his house last week for some tea." Candace gently placed her hands on her delicate lap and continued to recall the romantic tale, "I thought it was going to be the normal hour of him informing me about the next seasons upcoming fashions. However, when I arrived, he had the whole room filled with blossoms and petals from all sorts of flowers!"

"How sweet!" Anna awed at the fashionista's cleverness. Julius had asked her for advice on how to win Candace's heart for the day, and Anna had only suggested to have Candace over for some tea. Anna never expected Julius to go over the top, but Julius had succeeded Anna's expectations.

"He recited a poem to me about the flowers, and then he asked me to attend the festival!" Candace's cheeks were pink as she reminisced the gentleman's words.

"He must be madly in love with you to act like the way he did!" Anna exclaimed.

"That can not possibly be so!" Candace's face grew a darker shade of pink.

"I believe that my assumption maybe true, my gentle friend." Anna spoke of only truth in her words.

"You're all done, Anna," Candace began untying the dress, "Thank you for being my model today."

"You're most welcome!" Anna hopped out of the dress, "Thank you for this opportunity! I have most definitely enjoyed myself."

"I will see you later then?" Candace asked with concern.

"Most certainly!" The two girls waved goodbye and went on with their day.

"You're really going to the Flower festival alone?" Finn asked, slightly concerned for his female friend.

"I'll have you silly goose!" Anna teased and braided her hair. She wore a two toned pink dress with short white gloves and brown boots. Anna felt cute and flirty, even though she was not going to flirt with anyone's date. She hoped to see another person today, right after the festival.

"Wow! Anna!" Finn exclaimed, "You look so pretty!"

"Thank you Finn," Anna kissed his cheek, "Now, what is your favorite flower Finn? We must pick it up today to decorate our house with!" Anna pleased with her attire, picked up a dark brown, circular basket with a short handle.

"I like all types of flowers!" Finn sat on her shoulder, "What is your favorite flower, Anna?"

"My favorite flower isn't grown around here, and I highly doubt that you have ever seen this flower before." Anna sighed at a memory from long ago. She remembered her father planting the flower for her mother because it was her favorite as well, but that time was well before Finn met Anna.

"Aww..." Finn said, "I'm sorry Anna."

"It's okay Finn. Let's hurry to the festival now or we'll be late." Anna smiled at her fellow sprite and walked towards the church grounds.

"I'd like to begin the flower festival." Mayor Hamilton beamed proudly from his festival podium, Let's look at the beautiful flowers and relax, shall we?" The mayor jumped off of his podium and greeted Anna, "Hi there, Anna! How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you for asking mayor," Anna smiled at the bubbly mayor, "Please enjoy the festival."

"Thank you Anna! Now, you do the same!" Mayor Hamilton smiled and ran off to visit other townspeople.

Anna walked around and walked all of her friends mingle with her dates. Anna did not feel lonely even though she was dateless; she enjoyed seeing all of her friends' happiness. A wind blew lightly and rustled through the cherry blossom trees. The petals floated down towards Anna and circled her like magic was controlling the petals. Anna laughed with delight and followed the petals towards a ledge. The spot showcased a beautiful setting sun and the sparkling ocean.

"Ah..." Anna sighed and was completely at ease. Finn stretched out on Anna's shoulder then floated off in front of her.

"Anna, would you mind if I grabbed something to eat?" Finn rubbed his stomach to show that he was hungry.

"Go ahead Finn!" Anna smiled, "Just don't get caught or you'll give people a scream because they won't be able to see you."

"I'll be careful. I promise." Finn flew to the table of food and left Anna alone. Anna watched Finn to see if he was all right. A bird cooed next to Anna.

"A dove?" Anna noticed the bird, "How did you get out here, my friend?" The dove hopped towards Anna and pecked the ledge signaling her to look at it's left leg.

"Is this for me?" The bird cooed and watched Anna carefully take off the scroll. " Roses are red... Violets are blue..." Anna read aloud to the dove, "And these are for you." Anna tilted her head puzzled at the last sentence, but when she looked down at the dove; the bird was gone. A bouquet of light purple, pink, and blue flowers with yellow centers were neatly placed next to her. Shocked, Anna looked all around her to see if anyone had placed them there for her. With no luck on finding the person who delivered the bouquet, she took the flowers and held them to her nose. She breathed heavily and let out a long sigh. Anna could not remember the last time she had seen these beautiful flowers.

"Wow!" Finn returned, "What type of flowers are these?"

"Aster." Anna placed them gently in her basket, "Finn, these are my favorite flowers."

Finn flew into the basket and took a deep breath, "I can see why! These flowers smell amazing!"

"Did you know that in Greek; aster means "star"." Anna watched Finn snuggle next to the bouquet.

"I wonder if the person that gave you these had stars on their mind." Finn yawned, "I ate too much food and I'm super sleepy now. Would you mind if mind went to sleep, Anna?" Before she could answer, Finn was asleep and snoring lightly. Anna giggled and walked towards the steps that led towards Harmonica Town.

Anna knocked on Wizard's door and soon after he answered.

"Anna..." Wizard smiled, "Come in." He walked out of the way of the door and Anna entered.

"How did you know?" Anna asked almost breathless.

"Know what?" Wizard closed the door behind him and walked towards his couch. He had just been reading an ancient book.

"That my favorite flower was aster?" Anna stood in front of him holding her basket of flowers and Finn in front of her.

"I didn't... know..." Wizard answered honestly.

"Then where did you get them from?" Anna was amazed with the wizard.

"I... just returned from... a trip today... from another land... and I picked those out... for you..." Wizard blushed and tried to bury his nose in the book he was trying to read.

"Where did you return from then?" Anna lowered the book from his nose with her finger.

Wizard blushed harder. Anna was two inches away from him, "That... is... none of your concern... Anna." He gulped. She smelled like the asters he had given her.

"All right, I understand." She turned and placed the basket on the table. Then, Anna leaned over and placed her hands on Wizard's legs. Wizard immediately turned his face up in order not to face Anna. Anna gently touched his chin and forced Wizard to look at her; she whispered, "Thank you, Wizard, your gift means a lot to me." Then without warning she lightly pecked the Wizard's cheek with a kiss.

Anna lifted, slowly, away from his cheek and their eyes met. Wizard gulped again and he held a face of pure embarrassment. Anna slid her fingers from his chin and retreated her hand onto his empty leg. He stammered, "Why... did you do that?"

Anna giggled and kissed the other cheek, "Because..." she pulled away from his cheek to look at him again, "I wanted too... Wizard..."

Wizard leaned back against the couch and raised his arms to rest them on the top of the couch cushion. He started to relax and tilted up his head slightly. He still kept his gaze locked on Anna and grinned. Anna's heart fluttered and insides churned. She was not use to seeing Wizard this relaxed, and it made her mind go crazy with emotions. ''Anna..." Wizard chuckled, "I wish that... I could paint..."

Anna was the embarrassed one now, "How come... Wizard?"

He leaned towards her and placed a hand against her cheek, "Because... I would paint a whole ocean... of asters... for you..." Wizard rubbed his thumb against her soft skin, laughing lightly, "But even if I did that... those flowers would never be able.. to compare to the mesmerizing beauty that you have..."

Anna's heart did back flips. She smelled a strong woodsy scent on him and she was able to see a hint of a stunning gold color in his right eye. She felt like she was melting right before his eyes. How could he make her feel this way? Wizard continued to smile and rub Anna's cheek. A light snore from the flower basket interrupted their sweet moment. Anna looked at the basket and then back at Wizard. As much as she did not want to leave, she knew she had to go. She kissed Wizard's forehead and whispered, "Thank you... for everything..."

Wizard pulled his head away from her lips and looked up at her again. He spoke quietly, "Please... be careful... on your way home Anna..."

Anna lifted herself off of him and picked up the basket, "I will..."

Wizard got up from the couch and pulled an aster out of the basket, and he tucked it behind her ear. Wizard pulled away to see Anna blushing, "I will see you tomorrow... Anna..."

"Yeah..." Anna was on cloud nine. She touched the cheek Wizard touched her. "Tomorrow..." Anna walked out the door with her hand still glued to her face.

**Author's Note: This chapter is inspired by the song "Painting Flowers" by All Time Low. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Too Weak to Ring

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's chapter 13! Thank you for all of the support by reading this! Please remember to review as well! Natsume, Inc owns the characters and places.**

Chapter 13: Too Weak to Ring

Anna cast her fishing line out in the ocean. It was a beautiful Spring day; Anna and Finn were fishing to try out a new recipe. It had been a long morning gathering crops and taking care of Bells. The little calf had grown into a mature cow and was able to produce milk now. Anna was pleased with the progress that she has made with Bells. The cow was now able to rest outside without becoming frightened by the slightest noise.

"Anna! Your line is bobbing!" Finn cheered Anna on as she reeled in a large puffer.

"That's fish number five!" Anna placed the fish in her rucksack and cast her line out again.

"How many do we need for these recipes?" Finn asked as he jumped from Anna's shoulder and onto the sand.

"I would like to catch as many as we can, Finn. I want to make some food for us, but as well as our friends." Anna watched Finn by the water. Finn invented a game where if the waves came in shore, he would run away; when the waves went back out, he would run further out. It was a fun and childish game that Anna most certainly enjoyed watching Finn play. Anna noticed that Finn abruptly stopped playing and looked across the beach, "Hey Finn? What are you looking at?"

"What is that sticking out of the sand?" Finn pointed in the direction that he was looking in. Anna turned her head and saw a rusty looking piece of metal protruding out of the ground. Anna reeled her line in and walked over to the object. She pulled the object out of the sand and it poofed into a faded yellow colored Harvest Sprite.

"What is this?" the sprite floated weakly, "You can see me...? I'm Collin, the Harvest Sprite of earth... But as you can see, I am too weak to do anything. Look at me! I am all faded and see-through! How depressing... Now then, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Seriously?" Anna whispered to Finn.

Finn sighed and answered, "To get to the other side."

"See? Even my jokes are weak and tired. This is just sad. I think I am fading out." Collin sighed and then turned back into the yellow bell. The bell fell to the ground and when Anna picked it up again, Collin did not pop back out.

"Oh no! Collin is barely visible anymore! We must go see the Harvest Goddess, Anna! She will know what to do!"

When Anna and Finn arrived, the Harvest Goddess was talking to Alan. Once she noticed the two visitors, she asked," Finn, Anna, what is the matter?"

Anna allowed Finn to explain while she pulled out the bell, " Goddess! Help! Collin's about to disappear!"

The Harvest Goddess gasped, "Collin! My goodness, poor Collin! The power of the yellow bell has grown so weak, expose the yellow bell to moonlight to restore it's power. there are several places where moonlight gathers."

"Places where moonlight gathers?" Finn asked confused.

The Harvest Goodness nodded, "Yes. There are special stones that catch and hold the moonlight. You'll need to bathe the bell in the moonlight from each one. As for where they are..." The goddess thought hard, "I know that there is one at Garmon Mines, but the others, I do not know."

Anna asked, "Is there anyone that I can ask about the locations?"

"There is a legendary stone tablet that list the other locations." The Harvest Goddess plead, "Please save Collin. I am counting on you."

"Do you think Wizard might know the locations?" Anna asked Finn while they searched high and low for the moonlight stone.

"Hey, what's up there Anna?" Finn avoided the question and pointed towards a set of stairs that were by Ramsey's shop.

"I don't know, Finn! Let's go check!" Anna raced up the stairs to find a man in archaeological clothing hovering over a giant stone in the ground. "Excuse me," Anna politely asked the man, "May I ask what you are looking at?"

The man got up from the ground and turned to face Anna. He was tall and slightly muscular. He had curly dirty blonde locks and a friendly smile. He was definitely a handsome sight to look at, but Anna knew a girl that would fit his personality perfectly; and that girl was not Anna. "Well, hello there!" the man greeted Anna, "You're new here too, aren't you?"

"Yes, my name is Anna." Anna said quickly. This man made her feel uncomfortable, "Now what are you doing here?''

"What am I doing?" He pointed back at the stone," I am researching this mysterious stone. There are a lot of mysterious legends about this land and it's absolutely fascinating!"

"That's nice." Anna shrugged. She was more interested in the stars and the moon rather than the rocks and lands.

"I found this stone tablet on the mountaintop. There's an inscription on it that lists the locations of three moonlight stones." He took out the stone and showed it to Anna.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, "Do you mind if I borrowed it? I am looking for the three moonlight stones for some research that my friend is conducting."

"Anna, that is not true." Finn growled at Anna's lie.

"Well, you do seem pretty interested in these moonlight stones. I guess I can lend it to you for some research." He gave it to Anna and tipped his hat at Anna with a smile, "By the way, the name's Calvin."

"Thank you, Calvin. I promise to return the stone to you I am done."

"All right," Calvin waved goodbye, "Until then, little researcher."

"Anna!" Finn was mad, "Why did you lie to him?"

Anna did not look at him Finn and she tried to read the stone, "I didn't lie to him. I wanted to show Wizard this stone. However, it now looks like he is going to have to translate this for me because it is in a language that I am unfamiliar with.''

"Then what are we waiting for?" Finn pulled Anna's sleeve, "We have to help Collin!"

**Author's Note:** **So, here the deal from now on:**

**3 (three) reviews= two chapter**

**Whether or not any reviews come, the following week will have at least one chapter. Thank you for reading and remember! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Stone

**Author's Note:** **Yay! You all are so awesome! Thank you for taking the time to review! I really do appreciate them! Please continue to review and enjoy! (INSERT DISCLAIMER)**

Chapter 14: The Stone

Wizard opened his door and saw Anna breathless, "Hi Wizard... I found this stone... And I need to know if you can translate it..."

Wizard nodded at Anna to come in and he noticed that Finn was distressed, "Is everything all right..." He asked with more concern on Anna and not the Harvest Sprite.

"Yes," She nodded, ''Can you tell me what this says though?" Anna pulled out the ancient stone and carefully handed it to Wizard.

He examined it carefully and noticed something unusual, "Where did you find... this stone... Anna?"

"An archaeologist named Calvin found it, but where he found it, I have no idea." Anna answered Wizard honestly, and then asked again, "You can read it, right?"

Wizard sighed and was slightly frustrated, "I can... but there is a curse on it... I have to find a way to remove... the curse...''

''How long will that take?" Finn whined, "Collin needs our help now!"

"It could take some time... but I should be able to read it..." Wizard answered Finn.

"Just one moment," Anna noticed something fishy, "You can see Finn?"

"Yes... all magical beings can see... and hear each other..." Wizard placed the tablet one his table by his crystal ball.

"Then you are the one you saved me from the mines that one night!" Anna exclaimed.

Wizard did not answer and placed his hand on the tablet. Blue flames developed under his palm and pink sparks flew from the tablet. Wizard's hair floated and his eyes changed to a reddish color. Anna did not interfere while the wizard worked. She watched him move his hand slowly along the tablet. His hand was completely engulfed by the blue fire as more sparks flew off the tablet. Once his flaming hand had covered the whole tablet, a soft glow surrounded the tablet and it turned back to normal. Wizard turned back to normal and grabbed the once flaming arm and pulled it to his side. He turned slightly, making sure that his arm was not in Anna's view, and asked, "You can read it now."

"It reads: catch moonlight at the mine, a musical field, and a house of light." Anna read the stone. Finn noticed Wizard's arm and made a mental note to tell Anna about his actions. ''We know where the mine is, but a musical field and a house of light?"

"A house of light... could be an area used for guidance..." Wizard coughed and moved away from Anna.

"There is a lighthouse by the Fishery," Anna concluded, "and the only musical field that I know of is Flute Fields."

"Then... you two best be going..." Wizard walked up the stairs, "The moon only shines from... 6 o'clock in the evening until midnight..." Wizard walked behind a closed door and did not return.

"Umm... Anna," Finn whispered, "I think that you should check on the Wizard."

"You noticed that too?" Anna asked him concerned.

"Yes, and I don't think we should ignore it." Finn pointed towards the stairs then floated up ahead of Anna.

Anna followed behind Finn and knocked lightly on the door. Wizard did not answer. Anna took a deep breath and prayed to the Goddess that she was doing right thing. She opened the door and was greeted with a dimly lit room filled with magical charms and knick knacks of all types. The wizard was sprawled out on his bed and his breathing was ragged. A bright green glow covered the arm that touched the stone. His arm was scarred from, what Anna assumed, the curse that was placed on the stone. Wizard's eyes were closed shut as he put all that was left of his energy into healing his arm. Anna watched and waited quietly for Wizard to wake from his concentration. Minutes past before his arm was completely healed. When Wizard woke, he saw Anna leaning against his bedroom door with worry and concern in her eye.

"Did it hurt?" she asked quietly with her head hanging low.

"No..." Wizard sat up and walked towards her. He placed his thumb under her chin and lifted her head to make eye contact with her. He reassured with a smile, "If... it would have hurt... I would have told you."

"Promise?" Anna felt like a child for asking in such a tone, but there was something about Wizard that made her feel like a giddy school girl and not like a mature adult that she was.

"I promise..." Wizard continued to give Anna a dashing smile that made her heart leap, "Now... go ring the yellow bell... Anna..."

"How do you know about the yellow bell?" Anna asked almost breathless. She necessarily did not care what he gave as an answer. She just wanted to see his smile and hear his silky voice.

"Let's just say..." He chuckled and winked, "A wizard's intuition..."

**Author's Note**: **My inspiration for the "lifting of the curse" scene was inspired by the movie Howl's Moving Castle... come to think of it, I was watching that movie while writing this chapter! =D Please continue to review! Again, I appreciate your reviews! Also, to the guest who reviewed about Rune Factory, could you (or anyone) describe the game to me?! I would be very interested in playing it and learning about it! Thank you again!**


	15. Chapter 15: Gathering Moonlight

**Author's Note**: **Thank you for all of your support! Natsume owns Harvest Moon!**

Chapter 15: Gathering Moonlight

"Where do you want to go first, Anna?" Finn questioned once they left Wizard's house.

"Well, since we're close to Flute Fields, let's go to that moonlight stone first." Anna rationalized then crossed her arms and complained, "How come you never told me that Wizard could see you and that he knew about our quest?"

"That's an easy question!" Finn answered, "You never asked!"

"Well, Finn, get prepared for a long night of questions." Anna watched Finn innocently fly away towards the Lighthouse.

"I will try to answer them the best I can, Anna, but I really don't know much about him." Finn admitted.

Anna and Finn walked over a bridge and past the Brass Bar. Anna thought hard about her first question and hoped that she would get an answer. Anna guessed that Finn did not know too much about the mysterious wizard's private life so she started off with a simple question, "Do you happen to know the Wizard's real name? I know that you can't tell me his name, and that is okay; I am just curious to see if you knew."

"Yes, all magical beings know each others' names." Finn smiled at Anna and flew backwards in order to face Anna when answering her question.

"Do you know how old he is?" Anna asked, feeling a bit more hopeful with an answer for this question.

"He gained his immortality at the age of 25," Finn thought hard, "But l would say that he is at least 250 years old." Finn smiled because he was satisfied with his answer, "Hey Anna, can I ask you a few questions too?"

Anna smiled at the curious Harvest Sprite, "Sure Finn, ask away!"

They found the first brightly lit moonlight stone. Anna took out the bell and carefully and held it over the stone. The bell glowed a soft white light and vibrated in Anna's hands.

"Anna! The yellow fell is absorbing the moonlight!" Finn exclaimed. Anna's mouth dropped as bright rays beamed down onto the bell. The bell appeared shiner and the rust started to fade. "Let's go find the other stones, Anna!"

"All right," Anna put the bell back in her rucksack, "The next location is Flute Fields. The time is now 20:00, so we should be able to make all of the locations by tonight!"

"Yay! May I ask my question now?" Finn asked politely as the two companions made their way towards Flute Fields. Anna nodded and Finn proceded to ask, "Why do you like Wizard?"

"What?!" Anna jumped in surprise, "What makes you think that I like him?"

"Well, you visit him a lot, you're always blushing any time that he is near or is even mentioned, and you kissed him already!" Finn tattled to Anna on everything that he has noticed about Wizard and her.

Anna blushed and defended herself, "That kiss was just a friendly peck on the cheek and nothing more! I was thanking him for the asters!"

"It didn't seem that way!" Finn teased, "But please answer my question, why do you like Wizard?"

"To be truthful, I don't know why I like him; I just do." Anna and Finn passed by the townhall and walked over the stone bridge. "He's intelligent, handsome, sweet, and just a great person."

"Have you ever thought of marrying him?" Finn asked.

"All right Finn," Anna glared, "No more questions for you."

"Aww!" Finn begged, "Please answer my question!"

"Well," Anna rubbed the back of her head embarrassed, "I don't really know, Finn. I mean, I haven't even been here a full season, and we have to put the Harvest Goddess first. So, marriage has been on the back burner for me right now; besides, I don't even know how he feels about me."

They walked past Rosebuds Ranch and past the southeastern beach.

"Well, I think he likes you." Finn sat on Anna's shoulder, "In all of the years, that I have known him, I have never seen him open up his heart the he does to you."

"Thanks for the reassurance Finn." Anna smiled and thought, "I wonder when his birthday is."

"His birthday is unknown," Finn answered without hesitation, "Once he became immortal, he stopped celebrating birthdays."

"You're kidding me?" Anna was shocked, "My mother remembered her birthday and we celebrated it every 25th of Fall!"

"Well, maybe you should celebrate his birthday when you have your birthday. I think that would make him the most happiest." Finn suggested.

"Wow Finn! That's a great idea!" Anna kissed her friend on the head and they arrived at the next moonlight stone. Anna repeated the same process as she did at the previous stone, and the moon's rays shined down on the bell.

"Yay!" Finn jumped off Anna's shoulders with much happiness, "Only one more moonlight stone left!"

"Hey, Finn?" Anna asked, looked down at her feet, and rubbed her arms for comfort, "I don't care what you tell Wizard about our conversation tonight, but please never tell him my "you know what"."

Finn nodded and understood what Anna meant by her sentence.

"Thank you, Finn. Now let's go get that last moonlight stone." Anna cheered up immediately and ran off with Finn to the Garmon Mine District.

Anna placed the bell over the last moonlight stone and watched it glow. The bell shook and jumped out of Anna's hands.

Collin emerged from the bell and stretched, "Whoa!" Collin gasped, "I can feel the power through my body! You saved me Anna! I owe you a big thank you!"

"Now that the power has been restored, you can ring your bell now, right?" Finn fluttered down next to Collin and him what should have been a simple question.

"Yes! I can!" Collin fist pumped the air. "That's great Collin!" Finn shared the same amount of energy that Collin had, "Now where do we put this bell?"

"That's easy!" Collin's smile grew wide, "You hang it on its frame, of course."

"Where is the frame, Collin?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Well..." Collin kicked the dirt below his feet, "I don't remember. It has been a long time since I have been on the frame." Collin placed his tiny hand at his chin and thought hard, "It was past a gate at a farm though and there was a mopey looking man and an uptight woman on the farm."

"Have no fear, Collin!" Finn exclaimed, "Anna and I will find your frame!"

"All right!" Collin waved goodbye, "Find that frame and take me to it.'' Collin turned back into his bell and left Anna and Finn to ponder on who could resemble those features.

"Well," Anna told Finn, "It can only be Cain and Hanna or Craig and Ruth. They are the only two couples that I know of who own farms."

"Craig is kind of mopey." Finn commented, "Do you think the frame is at Marimba Farms?"

"We will just have to see tomorrow." Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Let's go home and go to bed Finn. Even if the frame was at Marimba Farms, we would need Craig or Ruth to open the gate."

"That's true." Finn agreed with Anna, "Okay, let's go home then." The two friends walked back to Rosebuds Ranch in peace and quiet.

**Author's Note**: **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Collin and Ben are my least two favorite bells so, I apologize if this was crappy. I tried my hardest to make it fun! Anyway, please review and check out my other story and poem as well! Thank you again for all of your support!**


	16. Chapter 16: Hearing Earth's Tune

Chapter 16: Hearing Earth's Tune

Anna woke up at 6:00 o'clock the next morning and stretched her arms wide. She was exhausted from staying out so late the previous night in order to restore the yellow bell's power. She scratched her head and lazily swung her legs to the side of her bed. Anna really wanted a bigger bed. The one that she currently had now was too small for her and Finn to share. Even though Finn was tiny, he would have wicked dreams where his arms and legs would fling wildy. He would scream some sort of gibberish but sometimes a name or two would pop up in his conversation to whomever he was dreaming about.

Anna groaned and drug her body into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Anna watered her hands and placed them over her hair. She attempted to smooth out her frizzy mess and the hair colick that made her hair style very unique to the citizens of Casanet. Anna rubbed her hands and smoothed out the colick, but to her luck, it sprung back up. Frustrated, she left her hair alone and then walked to her dresser. She pulled out a white t-shirt and denim shorts. Anna placed them onto her in a sluggish matter and then walked into her kitchenette.

Finn was happily eating some cereal and singing a joyful tune, "Good morning, Anna!"

Anna waved her hand at the Harvest sprite and mumbled, "G' morning."

Finn stopped eating his cereal and flew over to another bowl that he poured. He got behind the bowl and pushed it with all of his might towards Anna. "Here Anna," Finn huffed once he got the bowl in the position that he wanted, "I poured this for you earlier! I forgot if you liked the fruity cereal or the snowflake looking one, so I poured a little bit of both!" Finn handed Anna a spoon.

Anna smiled immediately at Finn's kindness, "Aww... thank you Finn!" Anna took the spoon from Finn and ate happily. It was the little things in life that made Anna the most happiest, even after having a bad morning.

"So," Finn flew back to his little tablespoon, which was used only for Finn's cereal, "After we take care of Bells and your garden, we can go find Craig and Ruth?"

Anna swallowed a mouthful of soggy cereal, "That would be correct, Finn!"

"Well," Finn finished his last bit of cereal, and flew his tablespoon to the wash bin, "Can I start in the garden?"

"You really want Collin to ring his bell, don't you Finn?" Anna sensed his urgency.

"Of course!" Finn quickly flew to the door, "The sooner that we save Collin, the closer we are to saving the Harvest Goddess!" He opened the door and closed it behind him, ready to start his day.

Anna finished her cereal alone and thought about the stone tablet, "I guess I should return that tablet back to Calvin. Maybe Finn will visit the Harvest Goddess while I drop it off." Anna placed her bowl in the wash bin walked outside to see what Bells and Finn were doing.

"Wow Anna!" Finn exclaimed, "We're finally on our way to ring Collin's bell!" "It's only 9:00 o'clock, too! We have plenty of time to ring his bell!" Anna allowed Finn to sit on her shoulder as they walked to Marimba Farm. Anna was excited to see the changes to the land once the bell was rung. Maybe, she would even be able to produce some perfect or outstanding crops that she heard about from Craig. He would tell her that the land was so plentiful in his younger days that his crops would shine!

"We're here!" Finn pointed out, "Let's go see if Ruth and Craig are inside their home!" Anna opened the door for Finn and walked inside the shop. Ruth was standing in the middle of the store a bit distressed.

"Good morning Ruth!" Anna smiled at the worried woman.

"Oh!" Ruth jumped a bit startled by Anna's entrance, "Anna, can you come back later? My husband isn't helping me at all, so I'm really busy right now. Sheesh! What does that useless husband of mine think he's doing? Doesn't he care about this shop? We don't have enough produce to sell!"

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Anna asked kindly, "I am a rancher so if you need more produce, I can most certainly give you some of mine!" Anna pulled out ten good quality lettuce and handed them to Ruth.

"Oh! Thank you Anna! You really helped me out!" Ruth placed the lettuce on its proper produce stand, "Now, surely you just didn't come in here to bring me this lettuce, you look like you have something to ask me, Anna."

"Yes," Anna pulled out the yellow bell from her rucksack and showed it to Ruth, "I believe that this bell's frame is somewhere in your field past the gate. Could you please open the gate so that I may ring this bell."

"Yes," Ruth smiled, "It should be unlocked now, Craig went out there earlier this morning mumbling about some important landmark."

"That must be the frame!" Finn exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ruth, I will be on my way then." Anna bowed and waved goodbye to Ruth.

Finn was the first one to through door because he was excited to ring the bell. Anna watched Finn fly to the gate and pause for Anna to meet him. Anna lightly jogged over to Finn, and together, they walked on the path to the landmark that Ruth mentioned.

"Hey Anna!" Finn pointed to an opening in the path, "Is that Craig?"

Anna spotted Craig as well and she saw him on his knees praying to the bell frame, "Harvest Goddess, I don't know if you can hear me, but please bring life back to this land." Anna walked closer to him in silence, but she was not silent enough. Craig rose from frame, coughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Without saying a word, Craig frowned and walked back down the path, which Anna and Finn had come from.

"I wonder what that was about?" Anna asked Finn.

He shrugged and then looked at the frame, "This is Collin's bell frame. We have to hang Collin's bell on the frame."

"Right." Anna nodded and knew what she had to do. She pulled the yellow bell out of her rucksack and carefully hung it on its frame. The bell shook slightly and Collin popped out of his bell once again.

"I'm Collin!" Collin waved, "I am the Harvest Sprite of earth!"

"Yes," Finn looked at Collin, "We know that, Collin. Can you ring the bell, now?"

"But..." Collin whined, "I still haven't even told you my best jokes yet!"

"Collin, please ring your bell." Anna asked politely.

Collin's frown turned upside down and he answered, "All righty then!" Collin faced his bell and shouted, "Bell of earth! May your rich melody echo throughout the land!" Collin moved his hands in a circle and walked back and forth. Once he threw his hands up in the air, the bell began to ring. This tune held a rich tenor voice and it's melody spread across a scale of a few notes. Once the tune ended, Collin turned to Anna. "Thank you Anna! Now the land will be healthy again! Now I can finally go back to the Harvest Goddess!" Collin waved goodbye and faded away.

"The bell has been rung! Now, what do you want to do today, Anna?" Finn asked.

"Let's head by the Garmon Mine district. I have to give Calvin his tablet back."

"Can I visit the Harvest Goddess and see what our objective is?"

"Sure thing Finn!" Anna smiled and walked away from the yellow bell frame with Finn on her shoulder.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for your continued support! This story is over 1,000 views now which is pretty awesome! So in celebration... TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK! Please Review! Remember the deal?**

**3 (three) reviews= two chapter**

**Whether or not any reviews come, the following week will have at least one chapter. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Jealousy (Wizard's PoV)

**Author's Note: So, this chapter is inspired by "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. Please listen and enjoy! Also, I do not own Harvest Moon... Natsume does.**

Chapter 17: Jealousy (Wizard's Point of View)

Wizard was walking back from a visit with the Harvest Goddess. He could have teleported back home, but he felt like he needed some fresh air. He was glad that he decided to walk as well because he ran into Finn.

"Hi Wizard!" Finn cheerfully greeted him, "Are you coming from seeing the Harvest Goddess?"

"Yes..." Wizard noticed that the beautiful maiden was missing from Finn's side, "Where... is Anna?"

"Oh! She went to return the tablet stone from Calvin." Finn explained.

For some odd reason, unknown to the wise wizard, he was angered by this news. He pulled out his crystal ball and focused in on Calvin. He could see the man fixing his hat on his head and jumped slightly. Anna must have just arrived at the door because Calvin was looking to see who was there. Suddenly, the ball grew black. "Blast it!" Wizard cursed, "Even when she's around people, I can't look at the other person!"

"Who are you talking about Wizard?" Finn hovered onto Wizard's head and sat on it.

"No one!" Wizard snapped and shoved his ball back into his rucksack.

"You were trying to spy on Calvin and Anna, weren't you Wizard?" Finn solved the mystery and received his answer when Wizard sighed.

"I don't... know much... about this guy... Calvin... and I am... worried about... Anna." Wizard dropped his head and continued walking again, slowly.

"I know that you can't see Anna through the ball, but maybe you can see Calvin's heart?" Finn suggested.

"You're right, Finn..." Wizard pulled his crystal ball back out and focused on looking into Calvin's heart. By looking into Calvin's heart, he could see the different emotions that Anna was making him feel through different colors. The first color that showed up was white. ''Well that's understandable."

"What is?" Finn questioned Wizard. Wizard sat down on the ground and stared into his ball, "He's surprised.. I would be too... if I saw someone like Anna..."

"Were you surprised when you saw Anna the first time?" Finn turned Wizard's statement into a question.

Wizard thought about Finn's question and blushed. He remembered how Anna made his very insides melt with her smile. The ball changed to a blue color. Calvin probably was happy that Anna was returning the tablet. The color slowly changed to a royal blue and it mixed with violet. Wizard's face grew hard and tense. His hands glowed a dark blue in frustration.

"What does that color mean, Wizard?" Finn pointing at the ball, which it had begun to flicker.

"That means... whatever Anna is doing... Calvin... seems to be very passionate... And might be... in love... with her." Wizard gritted his teeth and the color in the ball had gone completely black. His hands were engulfed into blue flames.

"Wizard... what's happening?" Finn noticed Wizard's hands.

Wizard mentally shoved his ball into his rucksack and stormed towards Calvin's house. He hated not being able to see Anna, but he loathed at what he was seeing from Calvin's heart. He didn't want to share Anna with anyone else. He wanted her all for himself. He wanted her.

"Wizard," Finn flew out in front of him, "Just think for a moment, do you think Anna would be happy if you barged into their conversation without hearing her side."

"You're right..." Wizard stopped walking for a moment to look at his hands. He retracted the dark magic and leaned against the General Store, "What's wrong... with me...Finn? I want her... and I have never wanted... anyone... this badly before... Just the fact that she is...with Calvin... it makes me... sick..."

"I think you are experiencing, what humans call, jealousy." Finn explained, "Jealousy is when you want something that someone else has. In this situation, you want Anna, but she is with Calvin at the moment, so you can't have her now."

"Jealousy?" Wizard looked at Finn confused, "How do I become unjealous?"

"I don't know," Finn admitted, "But I think it would be wise to let her know how you feel."

"Wizard?" A sweet voice questioned.

Wizard looked towards the voice's direction and saw Anna standing in front of him with a concerned look on her face. "Is everything okay... Anna?"

"Yes, but what do you need to speak to whom about?" Anna questioned, "Maybe I can help you find the right words to tell this person." Anna walked closer to him with a bright smile on her face.

Finn nudged Wizard to speak. Wizard was speechless, his mind was blank, his hands began to sweat, and his heart raced. How could this simple rancher make him feel this way? Then again, she was not just a simple rancher, she was Anna. "Would you mind... if I walked... with you...? I'll explain... on the way..."

"That's a great idea, Wizard!" Firm patted the lovestruck wizard's shoulder, "I will be with the Harvest Goddess, Anna. I will see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Finn..." Anna said confused by his actions, "I will see you at home later." Finn flew off and left Wizard alone with Anna.

Unsure how to react around Anna, Wizard lifted himself off of the store and walked along side Anna. He struggled hard on how to start the conversation, "What did you... and Calvin... talked about...?"

"How did you know that I was... Oh... wait... Finn told you, right?" Anna asked. Wizard nodded silently and Anna continued, "I gave him the moonlight tablet back and he asked me to go to the top of the mountain with him. He mentioned that there was a hotspring at the top and he wanted me to join him."

Wizard's heart dropped to his stomach, "If you... don't mind me asking... what did... you say to him...?"

"I told him no and I left." Anna looked Wizard while they walked, "In all honesty, Wizard, Calvin is not my type."

Wizard couldn't help himself with his next question; not knowing the answer was killing him, "What... is your type... Anna?"

Anna looked back at the direction they were walking in and she blushed, "Well, I prefer men who are strong, but also very sweet; intelligent, but not standoffish; handsome and mysterious."

"That sounds like... a tall order... Miss Anna..." Wizard sighed. She did not like him, especially after a list of her expectations, he knew that she did not like him.

"What did you just call me?" Her voice fluttered.

"Miss... Anna..." Wizard blushed.

"I usually don't like being called that; especially from people my age, but..." Anna took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "Hearing it from you... made my heart race." She blushed as soon as the words left her mouth.

Wizard was pleased to see her reaction. A strong sense of hope swam through his veins. He wanted her heart to race every single time and he wanted to be the only one to do it. Wizard stopped when they arrived at Anna's ranch and he stood in front of her. He gazed into her eyes and lifted her delicate hand to his lips. He had to let her know how he felt about her, "Anna... I am a very envious wizard... and I want to be the only one... to make your heart race... I never want to see... another man... make you feel the way... I do..."

Anna's mouth dropped slightly and then she smiled, "You never see another man by my side, Wizard... only you..."

Wizard grinned seductively and whispered, "That's my girl..." He kissed her hand and then lowered it her side, "I will be seeing you... Miss Anna..." A white smoke developed at Wizards feet and engufled him. He left the beautiful Miss Anna and returned home.

**Author's Note: Yay! Here is the second chapter that I promised in celebration for 1,000 views! You can review on any chapter! This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope that you all enjoy it! Thank you for all of your continuous support and again, please review! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18: Unfriendly Competition

**Author's Note: I want to give a shout out to Pandora Malum, Ulyss, and StephanieLovesDisney! They have reviewed at least once and have either followed or favorited this story! ****Please continue to review and if you really enjoy it, please favorite or follow it! Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing and reading! I appreciate all of your support! And without further delay, the chapter that I thought I would not have time to publish this week! Chapter 18! =D**

Chapter 18: Unfriendly Competition

A loud knock woke Anna up from her slumber the next morning. The knock was so loud that Anna jumped out of her bed and fell onto the floor with a hard thump! Anna rubbed her sore head and groaned, "That's going to leave a mark." The person at the front door continued to knock loudly and now impatiently.

"Someone's at the door, Anna!" Finn exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obivious, Finn." Anna growled. She rolled herself off the floor and onto her feet. Anna shuffled her barefeet across the cold hardwood floor and she cracked open the door. She saw the impatient young brunette girl that knocked loudly on her door.

"Anna!" Renee waved, "I hope that I didn't wake you up, but I have exciting news to tell you about!"

"No, Renee, you didn't wake me up." Anna smiled and politely invited her in. Renee walked into the rancher's house and glanced around the small house. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Anna continued to a polite host.

"Oh, no thanks Anna." Renee refused her guest's offer and continued on with her news, "Do you know what today is?"

"Saturday...?" Anna guessed, but was answered with Renee's shake of her head "no". Anna continued to guess, "The 28th of Spring...? Your birthday...?" Renee continued to shake "no". "Then what is it Renee?" Anna was excited to hear the news that Renee was about to share since Renee eliminated all of Anna's guesses.

"Every 28th of Spring, Casanet holds a gigantic Animal Festival!" Renee squealed, "There are going to be lot of games, contests, and products that come from our animals! And... yours truly..." Anna puffed out her chest and boasted, "Will be entering into the Livestock Contest!"

"Well that's great news Renee!" Anna smiled and clapped her hands together, "I wish you the best of luck, Renee!"

Renee's egocentric attitude continued, "Well, arent't you going to join me in the contest? you would be a worthy enough opponent!"

"I'm sorry, Renee," Anna declined her offer, "I could never showcase Bells like that. She is very timid and uncomfortable doing anything outside her normal routine."

Renee stuck her nose in the air, and laughed, "You're right! Who would ever compete against me?" Anna's brow rose in question of her attitude and Renee continued to gloat, "I have won this contest for the past three years! The judges just love my Sophie! I mean... her and I are perfect in everything we do!"

Anna stood there awkwardly and stammered, "Well... that's great Renee... I will be rooting for you from the sidelines." Anna walked to the door and opened it, "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to run my ranch." Anna had heard enough of Renee's self-centered comments.

Renee continued to laugh and walk out the door, "Of course you will be there on the sidelines! Your cow would have no chance against my mare!"

Once Renee had walked out the door, Anna slammed it behind her and huffed, "What nerve!"

"She was very mean today." Finn stated to Anna who paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"More like a narcissistic brat!" Anna groaned, "Why would she even do that?"

"Do you think she's jealous of you?" Finn asked and flew to sit on Anna's shoulder.

"Jealous?" Anna stopped, "Why should she be jealious of me?"

"Maybe you have a better relationship with Bells than she has with her horse, Sophie." Finn suggested.

"You really think so, Finn?" Anna walked towards the front door again, "But... you heard everything that Renee said! Their relationship is "perfect". I can barely calm Bells down enough to ride her!"

"Anna, you give Bells all of the love and kindness that she needs to be fine cow." Finn reassured his disappointed friend.

"Thanks, Finn..." Anna was down in the dumps. She knew that the Animal Festival was today, but she didn't want to talk about it. Anna really wanted to enter the Livestock Contest with Bells, but after hearing about Renee's success, Anna did not feel so good about the idea anymore.

Anna and Finn entered the farm and saw the timid cow. Bells was already awake and mooed happily at the sight of Anna. Anna fed Bells her normal helping of fodder and patted the cow's head. Bells ate and allowed Anna to milk her. Anna screamed when she pulled the milk bucket away from the girl's utters.

"What is it Anna?" Finn asked loudly.

"It's shining! Bells' milk is shining!" Anna pulled away from the bucket and was overjoyed. She hugged Bells so hard that the cow flinched. "Great job Bells! You produced excellent quality of milk today!" Anna kissed her cow as Bells mooed in happiness. Anna placed the milk and the milker in her rucksack and began heading out of the barn.

"Moo..." Anna turned back to face Bells. Bells was a few inches behind Anna and held a rope in between her teeth.

"Umm... I think Bells wants to go with you today!" Finn exclaimed.

"Do you really want to go with me today, Bells?" Anna rubbed Bells' nose and carefully took the rope out of her mouth. Anna hummed the soft time that her mother used to sing to her and calmed Bells further. Anna eased the rope over Bells neck while humming and rubbing the timid cow. Anna fastened the rope and pulled Bells lightly towards the exit of the barn. The cow was a little stubborn at first, but she found the courage to step out of the barn.

The sun had just peeked through the clouds and dried up the morning dew. Anna hummed softly and rubbed Bells' shoulder every now and then to ease the big girl. It was a slow walk over to Horn Ranch and by the time that they had arrived, the festival was well underway.

"Hello Anna!" Cain smiled and walked up to her, "How is Bells doing for you?"

"She's a little shy, but is a big sweetheart!" Anna allowed Cain to rub and sooth Bells.

"That's good to hear!" Cain replied, "Have you come to enter the Livestock Contest?"

"I have..." Anna paused, "I just hope that Bells will be okay. I'm afraid that she'll be frightened by the crowd."

"Bells will be fine as long as her rancher has a strong heart." Cain gave Anna a hearty pat on her shoulder and added, "Good luck to you both!" He walked back towards his Stand before Anna could reply a thanks.

"Well, Bells," Anna kissed her cow's neck, "Let's go sign up by Mayor Hamilton." Anna led Bells to the mayor's stand and introduced Bells to him. He then motioned Anna and Bells to the contest stand where they waited for their names to be called. There were six contestants overall and Renee was one of them. Anna heard their names over the crowd and slowly urged Bells toward the table.

"Come on Bells," Anna repeated herself, "All we have to do is walk up this ramp, walk around on stage for the judges to get a good look at you, and then we will walk back down the ramp."

Bells mooed in response to Anna's directions and she followed every order that she was told. The final two contestants walked up the ramp, walked around on stage, and then walked down the ramp.

"Great job, Bells!" Anna smiled and kissed her friend. Anna was happy that Bells broke through her shyness and competed. Anna knew that they would not win, but she did not care because Anna was able to build a stronger bond with Bells.

"It is time to announce the winners of the Livestock Contest!" Mayor Hamilton threw ibis hands in the air elated to reveal the results, "In first place was was Renee and her horse, Sophie! In second place was Cain and his horse, Ash! In third place was Yolanda and her chicken, Betty. The runner ups were Chase in fourth place, Anna in fifth place, and Craig in sixth place." The mayor paused before continuing, "Congratulations to all who have competed and may you continue to raise such beautiful animals!"

"We got fifth, Bells!" Anna shrieked and hugged Bells around her neck, "You did it, Bells!"

"She sure did!" Finn mumbled with a face full of edible treats.

"So, that's where you were this whole time!" Anna laughed at Finn with her arms tightly around Bells.

"Wow..." a sarcastic voice popped out from behind Anna, "I'm surprised that you didn't get last place."

Anna turned and spotted Renee who was mounted on her horse, Sophie, "Oh! Hi Renee, congratulations on getting first place! You must be really proud of Sophie!" Anna tried to hide the anger in her voice that she wanted to lash out at Renee's rude remark.

"Of course, I am!" Renee gloated, "My Sophie is the best and even the judges agree once again!" Renee then turned her back on Anna and called out to her, "You better pick out a better animal next year in order to have a fair competition with me!"

Anna's face scrunched up in anger and Finn's jaw dropped, "I can't believe how rude she was! I mean, she didn't even say congratulations to you or Bells!" Finn, still in complete shock, managd to say.

"Come on Finn," Anna turned Bells towards the ranch, "We both know how well Bells did. There is no point of fighting fire with fire." Anna soothed Bells and continued to compliment her the Whole way back home**.**

**Author's Note: Remember please continue to review! Thank you for all of your support! My goal for the end of this story is to have at least 35 reviews... the reason behind that is because 3 and 5 are my favorite numbers! Anyway, please continue to read, enjoy, follow, favorite, and review! Thank you! Also remember the deal!**

**3 (three) reviews= two chapter**

**Whether or not any reviews come, the following week will have at least one chapter. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Very Good Advice

**Author's Note: So... some of you readers PMed me saying that you were disappointed in the lack of Wizard last chapter. Well, he's definitely back in this one! This chapter is inspired by the song "Very Good Advice" by Robert Smith. I kind of do not like the title of this chapter, and if you all agree or disagree with the name of the chapter, please PM me or write a review! I know that most of you all are in school and midterms have just passed, but please continue to review! I really appreciate all of the messages and reviews! Thank you! Once again, I do not own any of the Harvest Moon things, Natsume does. Also, this chapter is hysterically fluffy.**

Chapter 19: Very Good Advice

Anna stormed into Wizard's house and yelled, "I can't believe she said that!"

Wizard jumped out of his slumber. He was laying down on the couch before Anna entered. He fell on the floor and bumped his arm on the coffee table in front of the couch. He winced and rubbed his elbow in attempt to sooth the pain, "What... Are you talking about?"

Anna took no notice to Wizard and continued to rant, "I can't believe that she let that stupid contest get to her head!" Anna paced back and forth in front of the table that Wizard was behind, "Yes, her horse is wonderful, but she didn't have to rub it like that!"

Wizard stood up from the floor and yawned. He then walked up the steps and into his kitchen. He brewed another pot of coffee while Anna continued with her tantrum, "She not only insulted me but Bells as well! It took Bells a lot of courage to go out and did what she did today! I don't care if she insults me, but she will not insult my Bells!" Anna stopped pacing in circles and huffed. Wizard knew that it was his cue to speak. He poured the hot contents into a white, ceramic mug and leaned over the edge of his balcony.

He looked down at Anna with a smile, "Do you feel better... now?"

Anna, still huffing and puffing, surprised herself. She did feel better; she felt a lot better. When Anna's breathing returned to normal, she finally realized where she was, "Oh my goodness... I hope that I didn't disturb you!" She apologized and was completely embarrassed, "I was just... so frustrated that I had to tell someone."

Wizard walked down the steps and sipped his mug carefully before speaking again, "You... never answered my question... Do you feel better... Anna?" Wizard walked over to the counter, leaned against it, and drank his coffee.

''I do..." Anna nodded, "Thank you for listening to me rant, Wizard."

"Anna... talk to her tomorrow... tell the girl how you feel..." Wizard chugged the last of his cup and allowed the coffee fulfill it's job of waking him up. He placed the cup on the counter next to him, but he watched Anna's expressions silently. Her face turned from blinking in shock, to anger, and then she showed a smile of contentment. Wizard enjoyed seeing her emotions change like they had. He hoped that he would be able to see Anna like that more often.

"Thank you Wizard." Anna thanked him. She walked towards the door again but stopped before opening it, "Hey Wizard... do you even know who I was talking about?"

"No... that is none of my business... unless..." Wizard walked towards her and hoped that she would not leave so soon, "You want it to be... my business..."

Anna chuckled and turned to face Wizard again, "It's nothing to worry about, just girls being girls. Here..." Anna pulled out the shining milk from Bells that she milked that morning, "Thank you again for listening."

Wizard blinked in shock of the gift, "Oh... thank you...I like it..." He took the milk and watched Anna turn towards the door again. As she grabbed the doorknob, Wizard spoke up again, "Anna... if you're not busy... I would like for you.. to stay..." Anna turned to face him again and Wizard blushed. He fumbled over his next words, "I wanted... to tell you... about... the next bell..."

Anna smiled and hugged the embarrassed Wizard, "Thank you, Wizard."

A chill shot through Wizard's body, but he was slowly warmed by Anna's touch. His face was completely red and he stammered worse, "What... did... I... do... this time?"

Anna pulled away slightly from his chest, but she still had her arms wrapped around his body. Anna giggled slightly at Wizard's embarrassment, "You just gave me some very good advice."

Wizard looked at Anna, "And... what... was that?"

Anna had trouble tearing her eyes away from his, but she found strength to do so; when she did, she hugged him even tighter, "You asked me to stay."

Wizard was speechless and wrapped his own arms around her. Anna was soft and smelled like lavender. He was engulfed in ecstasy, and his arms wrapped tighter around her. He laid his head on her head and sighed.

Before long though, Anna pulled away and asked, "Can you tell me what the markings below your right eye mean?" Anna pointed to the white insignia below Wizard's gold eye.

Wizard smiled and loosened his grip, but he did not let go, "Every wizard and witch... receives a symbol of power... whether that symbol is permanent on the body... like mine is... or is tangible... like a staff or cloak... each being of magic will receive one..."

"What does your symbol mean?" Anna lightly touched his cheek and lightly grazed her fingers over the marking. There was a faint white line with three large triangles pointed down.

"The horizontal line... Symbolizes temporal... Memories and emotions... The triangles represent... physical, mental, and social states... of a person..." Wizard smiled at the inquisitive rancher. He took Anna's hand away from his face and placed it on his chest slightly above his heart. Anna blushed at the motion, but Wizard seemed not to mind her touch.

"Is your magic power... In your eye above the symbol?" Anna asked shyly. She was not sure of what kind response he would give her. She was prying into his private life and that was unfair to him.

"Yes... Miss Anna..." He chuckled, "So many questions today... May I ask why...?"

Anna pulled her face away from Wizard's and stared at the many charms necklaces that hung from his neck, "I'm sorry... I wanted... to know more about you... I'm sorry if I am bothering you..."

"Oh Miss Anna..." Wizard raised her chin with his hand. Anna saw a wide grin on Wizard's face that made him look more stunning than he already was. "You... Are never a bother... To me..."

Anna, out of an unknown emotion, raised her hand to the handsome wizard's light colored hair and pulled gently on the single braid. Her fingers grazed over each indent that was weaved into that single braid. Wizard never took his eyes off of Anna's, even when she tugged that the string that held his braid together. The tie became loose and his hair loosened from the tight braid. Her fingers intertwined through each strand and pulled the whole braid apart. When satisfied with her work, Anna pulled her hand away from his head. Wizard caught her hand before it returned to her side.

"Wizard...?" Anna's cheeks were lightly pinked from his soft lips grazing the base of her palm. Wizard never took his eyes off of her and he stared at Anna with intimacy. Wizard closed his eyes and gently kissed her palm, once he had found the most sensitive spot that sent chills running through Anna's body. Anna never pulled away from his romantic gestures; instead, she found herself coming closer to him. Anna closed her eyes, their noses touched lightly, and...

"Anna!" The same loud, impatient knock from this morning banged on Wizard's door and broke off any romantic feelings that they may have shared. They both jumped backwards slightly and Wizard quickly tied his braid together. Anna and Wizard tried hide their intimate moment, but tints of red remained on both of their faces.

"Anna! I know that you're in here! You left a note on your door saying so!" The voice called from behind the door.

"That must have been Finn..." Anna whispered to Wizard.

He nodded in agreement, "Now... Do you remember my advice... Miss Anna?"

"Yes..." Anna smiled, "Tell her how I felt about her being rude to me." Anna turned away from the wizard once more, and she headed towards the door again. Before walking out the door, she turned her head once last time and said, "I will come again tomorrow, if you don't mind."

Wizard leaned against his favorite counter with a teasing look, "To hear about the blue bell... Right?"

Anna blushed one last time and nodded. She could not form any words to describe the tempting look on his face or the wanting feeling that she had rushing through her veins, so she left the inviting wizard in silence.

**Author's Note: Please continue to review! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! As I promised, more Wizard! =) Remember... my goal for this story is 35 reviews! Please help me reach this goal! Thank you all!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

**Author's Note: Yay! You guys get two chapters this week! CONGRATULATIONS! Thank you for the reviews and all of the support! I greatly appreciate it! Natsume owns the Harvest Moon franchise!**

Chapter 20: The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

Anna made her way to Garmon Mine District late on that summer afternoon on a mission that had nothing to do with the bells or even the Goddess.

"Hello, Dale!" Anna greeted the strong carpenter.

Dale was tall and a bit heavy. He bore a bushy, black mustache and his black hair was slick back in a ponytail. His appearance was slightly intimidating, but cheerful heart made up for his appearance.

"G'morning Anna!" Dale voice boomed, "What can I help you with, lil' missy?"

"Dale," She laughed and corrected him, "It's well into the afternoon now."

"Is it now? Hohoho!" Dale's laughter shook the house.

"Is there any way that I can upgrade my house by the end of the season?" Anna giggled at the cheerful man and she watched him move from his saw table to behind a counter where his financial books sat.

"Sure thing, lil' missy!" Dale opened up a binder filled with housing requirements and costs, "For a new house upgrade, you need..." His finger scrolled down the pages of the book and he squinted at the tiny print, "at least 100 stacks of lumber, 100 barrels of stone material , and a payment of 20,000G."

"Well," Anna pulled out her diary and flipped to the appropriate page where she recorded her profits and farm materials, "According to my records, I have about 85 barrels of stone material; however, I have no wood, where do I get the wood from?"

"You would want to head to the Fugue Forest, but I am not letting you go alone." Dale walked away from the counter and turned his back towards Anna. She could hear him open a drawer and rustle a few papers around. Dale closed the drawer and turned back towards Anna, "Take Owen with you, lil' missy. I would ask Bo to go with but he is currently on a project at Horn Ranch and Luke already headed to the Forest this morning." He handed Anna an olive green key, "Would you mind asking Luke to come home? He has to help me with another project for Mayor Hamilton."

"Sure thing, Dale." Anna smiled and took the key, "Thank you for the key as well!"

"You're welcome, but please do not go inti that forest alone Anna. There is talk of a witch who resides in there."

"Good day, Dale!" Anna walked out the door and spoke to Finn, "I wonder what witch lives in the forest?"

"I think I know who it might be," Finn's face was hard as he thought about the possible witch, "I think that we should go check it out."

"All right Finn, we will visit the witch; but first, we need to find Luke." Anna walked down the path to her ranch and listened to Finn's next warning.

"Anna, I hope you remember some of what your mother taught you because I have a bad feeling about this." Finn shivered in worry.

Anna stopped and stared out at the rocks in front of her, "Finn..." she stammered, "What do you mean by that?"

"I just have a weird feeling about this Anna," Finn continued, "Something just doesn't seem right..."

Anna automatically touched her thigh and traced a short line over her pant leg, "I think... I remember..." Anna shook her head out of the trance and ordered Finn, "When we get there, I want you to go ahead and find Luke to make sure that he is fine."

"I will do." Finn nodded. At the response, Anna began to run towards Fugue Forest with Finn close behind.

Anna and Finn met Cain at the entrance of Fugue Forest. Cain was examining the door And feeling every nook and cranny, "Hmm... doesn't look like I can get in..." Cain stood back and noticed Anna, "Hello, Anna! I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you can't get in."

"Oh..." Anna frowned, "How come?"

"You need the key from Dale." Cain frowned as well, "I just can't help to think that that Witch took the bell..."

"The bell?!" Finn gasped.

"Don't worry about the key, Cain, I have it." Anna held out the key and noticed a padlock. Anna placed the key into the lock and turned it slightly. She felt a click and the lock wiggled free.

"Anna," Cain's disagreed with her decision, "You are not going in there alone. Fugue Forest is a maze and it's dangerous to enter."

"Thank you for your concern Cain, but I will be fine." Anna reassured him, "Besides, Luke is somewhere in there already, and I have to go and fetch him."

"All right then..." Cain allowed Anna to walk through the door, "Be careful Anna."

"Thank you, Cain." Anna waved and left the worried rancher alone at the entrance.

''Anna, the witch might have the next bell!" Finn explained, "She must have been keeping it safe while the Goddess lost her powers." '

'I hope that she has the bell." Anna maneuvered through the narrow and highly wooded pathway.

At the end of the path, they entered a clearing filled of stones and trees that Anna could use for her house. However, she was on a mission to find Luke and the witch. Anna kept getting her legs snagged on roots and they would tear at her skin. Anna ignored the raw scratches and pushed forward. Finn had already flew ahead of Anna and began his search for Luke. Whenever she found another narrow path, she would climb through it and would enter into another clearing filled with rocks and trees. It was about 13:00 before Anna found a clearing where the outgoing carpenter was.

"Luke!" She ran up to the young man with a wide smile, "I have been looking for you!"

"Me?" Luke flashed a million-dollar grin, "Did you want to see me, Anna?"

Anna took no notice at the carpenter's attempt to flirt with her, "Your father needs you to come home and help him with a project."

Luke swung his heavy ax over his shoulder and sounded disappointed, "Aww, come on, Anna, please don't tell me that you didn't come here to see me chop a few logs."

"Umm... no?" Anna wasn't sure where he was getting at with his remark.

"Well, let me at least finish chopping this tree down." Luke lowered his ax from his shoulder.

"Anna... I don't feel so good about this..." Finn watched Luke raise his ax over his head. Anna felt like there was something wrong as well.

Soon enough, they found out the problem as soon as Luke's ax hit the bark with a loud crack. The tree began to fall, but it fell towards Luke.

**Author's Note: CLIFFIE! =D (Not really... but...) Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know, that we are officially halfway through "Star Light, Star Bright"! Which is super exciting, but sad at the same time... The rest of the story goes by pretty darn fast and does not follow the game story line as much as the first half (I felt creative and unique for the second half). There is also a chapter where a fellow reader and my brother helped me write, which is awesome! Please continue to read and review! The best is yet to come! =)**


	21. Chapter 21: First Glimpse

**Author's Note: WOW! While I was updating Chapter 20, we reached over 2,000 views! THAT IS AWESOME! Thank you so much everyone for reading! Please continue to read and review! This chapter is lightly fluffy towards the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: First Glimpse

"Luke!" Anna screamed and shoved the carpenter out of the way.

"Anna! The tree!" Finn screamed and pointed at the big oak that was going to crush Anna.

Anna lifted her hands in one swift movement towards the tree and Anna whispered, "Stop."

A pale, yellow light illuminated from her palms and shot out at the falling tree. The tree floated in mid-air for a few minutes and rotated slowly. Anna closed her eyes and focused on the aura that surrounded the tree. Once Anna had control of the situation, she lowered the massive tree to the slowly to the ground. Once it touched the ground, the aura dissipated and Anna lowered her hands. She faced Luke, who stared at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Anna pulled the shocked man off the ground.

Luke was speechless at first, but then stuttered, "H-How... did you... d-do that?" "Do what?"

Anna lied through her smile, "You fell back from the hit and bumped your head." Anna handed Luke his ax.

He rubbed his head in confusion, "Is that what happened?"

"Yes..." Anna patted his shoulder and dusted the dirt off his shirt, "Are you sure that you are well enough to head home by yourself? I don't want you to hit your head again on the way home."

Luke shook his head "no" and was slightly embarrassed by his "actions", "I guess... I will see you later Anna. You had said that my pops needed me, right?"

"Yes, I did." Anna smiled, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you fell while chopping." Anna winked, "This will be our little secret, okay Luke?"

Luke blushed a darker color, "Uh... yeah... our little secret..." Luke waved goodbye and walked out the entrance that Anna came from.

"Do you think he believed you?" Finn asked and sat himself back on Anna's shoulder.

"I don't think he really understood what he saw." Anna found another narrow path and made her way through it, "However, I am hoping that he'll forget what he saw."

"Would you have said the same thing if Wizard saw you doing that?" Finn asked, full of curiosity.

"Finn," Anna walked into another tree and rock filled clearing, "Wizard will never see me perform spells nor will he ever know about it unless I tell him."

"Okay Anna." Finn smiled at his long time friend.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally, around 15:00, Anna and Finn found a clearing that looked different from before. This area was free of trees and rocks and it looked fairly similar to the entrance. However, the noticeable difference was that the door that stood in front of them was not locked.

"Maybe, this is the entrance to the witch's house." Anna walked towards the door.

"It is..." Finn answered hen question, "I have seen this place many times before."

"You know the witch?" Anna asked while she walked closer to the door. "Before I met you, I would visit her frequently with the other Harvest Sprites, but that was a long time ago."

Anna opened the door and saw wooden bridge over a wide stream. Across the bridge there was a small cottage with smoke puffing out of the chimney. Anna walked slowly over the bridge and asked Finn, "Is she anything like my mother?"

"Oh no!" Finn blurted out, "Your mother was so kind to everyone, and she is rude and mean and..." Finn scrunched up his face and pounded his fist in the air, "Oh... I just can't stand her!"

Anna laughed and was now at the entrance of the witch's cottage. She twisted the handle of the door and it opened. Anna walked inside in silence, and noticed that the witch was no where in sight. She only saw a pink frog wearing a witch's hat hop on the table in front of her. "Umm... what is this?" Anna asked Finn.

"Uhh... I don't know..." Finn flew in front of the frog.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" The frog ribbit-ed and kept ribbit-ing.

"I wonder if it's trying to say something." Finn told Anna, who then shrugged. "Let's go see Wizard. He should know about the witch."

"We will visit him tomorrow Finn," Anna smiled at the thought of visiting him,"By the time we would arrive at his house, it would be close to 22:00."

"All right then," Finn yawned, "I am getting kind of sleepy anyway. Can you just teleport us home?"

"You better sleep my bag, Finn," Anna opened up her bag for Finn to crawl into, "I may know magic, but I am no witch."

"But doesn't your marking signify that..." Finn yawned again and crawled into her bag, "You are a witch?"

"No Finn," Anna smiled and watched Finn become comfortable in her bag, "I am only a half-witch. My marking is different."

Finn was lightly snoring now and the frog ribbit-ed two more times before Anna left.

The next morning Anna walked into Wizard's house and saw him looking through his telescope.

"You know that you can't see the stars during the day, Wizard." Anna walked up the steps with a wide smile on her face.

Finn floated up behind her and sat on the stairwell at the very top. Wizard pulled away from his telescope and felt Anna's arms wrap around his waist in an embrace. He smiled and held her, "I was trying... to look at Venus... Miss Anna..."

"Well," Anna pulled away slightly to look at his handsome face, "I don't want her stealing you away from me."

Wizard was startled by her comment, "You know mythology...?"

Anna giggled and kissed his cheek. Wizard felt warm in the pit of his stomach and his cheeks flashed a light pink color. She ignored his question and asked, "Do you know the witch?"

Wizard pushed her away and grew cold, "Yes... why do you want... to see her...?"

"I think that she may have a bell." Anna explained.

"We went to her house, but she wasn't home!" Finn chimed in.

"Was she a frog?" Wizard walked away from Anna.

She could tell that Wizard did not like the witch. "How do you know that?" Anna asked with suspicion, "Wizard, I would very much like for you to tell me what you know about her." Anna followed Wizard down the stairs.

Wizard stopped in front of his crystal ball table and faced Anna again with his arms crossed, "People around here call her Witch Princess... but Witch suits her just fine... She tried to use a spell on the Goddess tree... but it failed... and she turned into a frog... I told her not too... but she didn't listen..." Wizard looked away from Anna and growled, "That stupid witch... never listens..."

"How can I change her back?" Anna asked a good distance away from him. She could tell how this topic vexed the usually calm wizard.

"You can't... but I can... with a few ingredients..." Wizard walked past Anna and headed for his cabinets that were behind her. Wizard shuffled through a ingredients, "Well... you're in luck Miss Anna... I have good cornmeal and perfect butter... you just have to get Hibiscus..."

"Where do I get a Hibiscus flower?" Anna walked closer to him.

Wizard turned around to face her and was still annoyed, "You can only get Hibiscus... from Toucan Island... however... with the waters as terrible as they are... you can't get to the island..."

"How can I calm the seas enough to get to the island?" Anna stopped walking towards him. She did not want to anger Wizard anymore than he already was.

"Ring the blue bell..." Wizard crossed his arms and clenched his fists.

Anna could see his biceps flex through his black turtleneck. His body tensed and she wondered what he was thinking of, but she dared herself not to ask. However, the thought of his muscular arms tempted her. "Thank you Wizard..." Anna walked up to him, boldly placed her hands on his chest, and leaned into his face to kiss his cheek once again. The vexed wizard loosened his grip and relaxed his muscles. Anna pulled way to see Wizard's cheeks pink. She felt a sense of delight at the fact that he might enjoy her kissing his cheek, like it was the weakness to his softer side. "I will ring the blue bell and find the Hibiscus flower." Anna allowed her hands slide down his arms slowly enjoying every chill that flew through his body. Once she satisfied her temptation, Anna walked towards the door.

"Anna..." Wizard said almost breathless, "Please... be careful..."

Anna spun back around and noticed that Wizard was breathing heavier. He uncrossed his arms and ran his right hand through his hair. He pushed it away from his gold eye and pushed off the counter. Anna stopped breathing for a moment and felt an uncomfortable longing feeling fill her body. "What..." Anna shook her head and started again, "What should I be careful about?"

"It's suppose... to storm badly tonight..." Wizard wrapped his arms around Anna this time.

Anna froze, "S-storm...?"

"Yes..." Wizard whispered quietly in her ear. His lips grazed Anna's earlobe and her heart began to race.

She could barely breathe, "W-wizard... I have to... go... and... and... do something!" Anna forced Wizard off of her, ran out the door, and she sprinted home.

**Author's Note: CLIFFIE! (Yay! Official cliffie this time!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For all of you Wizard fan's out there, definitely keep an eye out for next chapter! All of you will L-O-V-E it! Anyway, please continue to read and review! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! =D**


	22. Chapter 22: Sweet Lullaby (Wizard's PoV)

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope that all of your November is going well! Here is Chapter 22, in otherwords, one of the most sweetest, adorable chapters that you will read of Anna and Wizard! This chapter was inspired by the song "Come Little Children". The inspiration was from both the Hocus Pocus version and Erutan's version! Anyway, enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to all of the Wizard fans out there because you all are going to wish that you were Anna in this chapter!**

Chapter 22: Sweet Lullaby: Wizard's Point of View

Wizard stood where Anna had left him. He felt ashamed and beat himself down for his actions. "I scared her away... I'm such a fool... a stupid fool..." He walked towards the steps again and tried to restrain himself from slamming his fist through the wall. Wizard walked up the steps and turned towards his coffee maker which was on a counter across from where his telescope was assembled. He poured a cup of the warm and satisfying liquids and noticed Finn flying around his head.

"Finn..." Wizard held his tongue, but then continued, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer, "Did... I scare Anna?"

"I don't know," Finn shrugged, "What did you tell her?"

"I..." Wizard began, "guess I was... overstepping.. her boundaries..."

"Wizard..." Finn rolled his eyes, "You definitely did not overstep her boundaries or hurt her! She seemed scared about something else. What did you tell her?"

"I told her... to be careful... because it is... suppose to storm tonight..." Wizard sipped his coffee and relieved by Finn's words that his actions were not the cause of Anna's fear.

"What!?" Finn yelled. He flew as fast as he could down the steps and waited by the doors. Finn panicked, "Hurry Wizard! Let me out! I have to go make sure that Anna is okay!"

Wizard quickly placed his mug down on the counter and ran down the steps worried for Anna, "What is wrong, Finn?"

"Let me out!" Finn banged his tiny fists against the door, "I have to go see Anna!"

"What is wrong with Anna?" Wizard placed his hand on the doorknob, but he did not turn it.

"I promised Anna that I wouldn't tell anyone!" Finn cried, "Now, let me see Anna!"

Wizard did not pester the little sprite anymore and opened the door for Finn. Wizard watched Finn fly as fast as he could towards Rosebuds Ranch, where Anna had lived. He also noticed the dark, threatening clouds that loomed over Flute Fields. He noted that tonight's storm would be an unpleasant one.

CRACK! Wizard jumped out a bed and listened for the soft boom that would follow. The wind roared viciously and the rain pounded on his windows. Wizard rubbed his head yawned loudly. He pushed his legs over the side of his bed and sang a soft, eerie tune. This tune calmed him when he was restless. However, his mind could not rest tonight because thoughts of Anna danced around in his like pesty little flies. He was still upset by Anna's reaction, but he was even more concerned about the Harvest Sprite's actions. Finn seemed to be more shaken up than Anna had been.

"Maybe he's terrified of storms..." Wizard got up and walked towards his chair. He picked up his shirt and placed his arms into the proper holes. Wizard thought about Anna's bold touch. Her hands felt hot against his tense and icy skin. He wondered how he felt to her; did his touch provide the same feelings to her? Was he able to steal every single breath that tried to escape her lips? He thought about his lips gliding along her lobe and the baseline of her hair. She always smelled of flowers; lavender, roses, daffodils, and some flowers that he did not even know the names too. How was she able to intoxicate him with every single smile that she provided?

Another crackle of lightening ripped through the sky. The wind howled and aloud boom followed immediately after the light had disappeared. Wizard decided that tomorrow he was going to give Anna a taste of his secret vegetable juice recipe. He hardly made this recipe because the ingredients have been poor as of recent, but ever since Anna restored the power of Earth, the quality of crops have improved. He wondered what he would say to the girl that made his very insides twist and turn with delight. The sky produced another quick flash of lightening and another rumble of thunder. Wizard was pulled into the moments of earlier in the day, when suddenly, he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes in search for the distressed aura. He saw that the Goddess' pure white aura was unharmed, but he saw an unknown yellow aura flickering without control. The sickening increased in Wizard's core to the point when it had become too painful to stand. He knelt down on the ground and focused on this unknown aura. The color had changed from yellow to orange and then to red. He tried to telepathically calm the magical aura, but it rejected his connections. His head snapped up as he realized where this unknown aura was coming from.

"Anna." he gasped and then immediately set up a teleportation portal to get him to as close as Anna's ranch that he possibly could. With the portal set, he stepped through to help the girl he loved.

"Anna!" Wizard yelled over top of the howling wind, "Open up Anna!" Wizard pounded his fists on her door. He was drenched head to foot and worried for Anna. ''Anna! It's me! Open up!" Wizard yelled at the locked door. He cursed himself for not being a stronger wizard and being able to see her weaknesses. The rain turned into hail and the frees on her farm whipped back and forth. The pain from the now golf ball sized hail was nothing compared the pain that he felt ripping away at his heart. Wizard leaned closer into and yelled, "Anna... if you can hear me... please... open this door..." The door opened a crack, but it was enough for Wizard to bust through and wrap Anna in an embrace.

Anna shook with fear and would jump at any sound of thunder. Wizard rubbed the back of her head and hushed her, "It's okay Anna... everything will be okay..."

Anna nodded and screamed at the SMACK! of a branch that flew into the window. Wizard pulled her away for a moment to take off his drenched cloak. He placed one hand on her lower back and another on her thighs and, in one swift motion, he swept her off her feet and into his arms. Anna clenched her hand around Wizard's shirt and cried into his chest. Wizard felt a lump in his throat and walked over to Anna's bed. Wizard saw Finn turning on her nightstand light and once the room was illuminated, Wizard could finally see Anna's face. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying and her face was tear-stained.

"Finn..." Wizard sat on Anna's bed and leaned against the headboard with Anna snuggled close to him, "Please grab.. Miss Anna a warm washcloth..." Finn nodded and flew off to fulfill his task.

"Why?" Anna asked through her sobs.

"Because..." Wizard smiled and brushed her hair off her face, "I want to... wipe away your tears..."

Anna laughed, "I probably look ridiculous."

Wizard lowered his lips to her forehead and he kissed her head softly, "I would... have to disagree... with you..."

Anna shifted away off of his chest and stared at him with a weak smile. Wizard's heart skipped a few beats when she said softly, "I hoped that you would come."

Another loud crash followed with a boom sent Anna, with a shriek, clinging to his chest. The power went off, which did not help to ease Anna's fears. Finn flew back with the cloth that Wizard had requested. Wizard gently dabbed the cloth against her cheeks. Anna smiled and snuggled closer to Wizard.

"You're warm." Anna whispered into his chest.

Wizard blushed and was speechless. Anna always knew what to say to leave him like this. Wizard felt her reposition herself under his arms and he felt her lips at the nape of his neck. Another crackle of lightening sent her with shaking fear. Every time that Anna was able to relax, the storm would scare her. Wizard did not know what do to besides what he was comfortable with: magic.

"Come little children... I'll take thee away... into a land of enchantment... come little children... the time's come to play... here in thy garden of magic..." Wizard sang in a low, comforting key.

Anna slowly rose from his chest and stammered, "How do you.. know that song?"

Wizard stroke the back of his palm against her cheek, "Every witch and wizard... knows this song... It's a lullaby..."

"My mother used to sing that song to me." Anna stated and leaned into his chest again. She hummed the same tune. Wizard smiled of the rancher and rocked her in his arms while she hummed the tune. Finn sat on the pillow next to them and the raging storm calmed down to a trickling shower.

"Wizard?" Anna asked quietly. Finn was now fast asleep and snoring lightly.

"Yes... Miss Anna...?" Wizard responded with the same tone that Anna had asked in.

Anna raised her head to his cheek and kissed him, "Thank you..." Wizard faced her and stared into her deep brown eyes. His hand reached to cradle her cheek in his palm. He lowered his face Anna's and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled away slightly to see Anna's reaction, and then he kissed her again with more passion and love than he has ever shown to anyone in his life.

**Author's Note: I could not stop smiling throughout this chapter! Wizard is so sweet! =3 I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to read and review! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23: Chuck the Duck

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's another chapter! This one is dedicated to my brother because he inspired me to write this fun-filled chapter! Please laugh and enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Chuck the Duck

Anna walked Finn towards Flute Fields on the bright and sunny Friday morning. Anna held a rope that was tied around Bells neck. Anna was still unsure if Bells would let her ride her, but Anna did not mind the walk. Finn flew from Anna's shoulder to Bells' shoulder and back to Anna's again. Anna wanted to see Wizard, but she knew that the blue bell had to be restored. Finn explained to Anna the blue bell was Ben's bell. Ben controlled the seas and his bell was in the Watery Cave. When they visited the cave the previous day, Ben admitted that he forgot his tune. Anna and Finn spent the rest of the previous day trying to find someone who knew about the melody. They checked with every adult in the whole town and no one knew. Towards the end af the day, they ran into Paolo who was at the lighthouse.

"This sketch," Paolo pointed to the drawing of a contraption, "is the town melody apparatus that Phoebe and I created. When completed, the town melody will play. The instruction read: from the roof, roll an egg from a quacky bird; next to the inn, place a rare black jewel made by an oyster: five fish go into the square pond, and swim down to sound the melody!"

''So... Anna..." Finn asked once they arrived at Horn Ranch, "Why are we here with Bells? I thought that we were trying to ring Ben's bell."

"The first clue was to get an egg from a quacky bird." Anna stopped tied Bell's rope around the Ranch's store fence, "We need a duck."

"But I thought we needed an egg." Finn whined.

"We need the duck to get the egg, Finn." Anna laughed and heard the store bells chime.

"Well, hello there Anna!" Hanna, Cain's wife, greeted her, "What can I set for you?"

"I need a duck," Anna handed Hanna the proper amount of money for one adult duck. "Sure thing, sugar!" Hanna took the money and walked in the back of her store to grab the healthiest duck she could find. She walked back into the main room and handed Anna the duck, What do you want to name him, sugar?"

"Chuck." Anna smiled proudly at her new duck.

''That'll be a good name for him," Hanna smiled, "Do you need anything else, sugar?"

"Just some feed and fodder and then I'll be on my way." Anna rubbed Chuck's neck and laughed when he quacked.

Hanna laughed at the duck, "I'll have it delievered to your house, sugar. It seems like you have your hands full with Chuck there."

"Thank you, Hanna." Anna thanked the woman and walked out the door.

Finn flew up to Anna and asked, "What's it's name?"

"Chuck." Anna allowed Bells to sniff Chuck and waited for her moo of approval. Once Bells mooed, Anna untied Bells from the fence and walked back to her farm.

"Anna!" Wizard called outside of Anna's chicken coop.

"I'm in here Wizard!" Anna called back to him. Wizard entered to see Anna squatted down in front of a pile of hay. Wizard peered over her shoulder to see that Anna was playing with a white duck.

"Where did... he come from?" Wizard leaned over and petted the duck. The duck in turned honked at him and flapped his wings. Anna fell back from the now vicious duck. Wizard pulled his hand away and backed away from the duck. They noticed that the bird calmed down and waddled next to Anna.

"Wow..." Anna laughed at patted the defensive duck's back, "I think Chuck is jealous of you, Wizard."

"Jealous?" Wizard asked, "How could he be jealous of me... when I just met him?''

"I would ask the same question myself about some other boy." Anna looked at Wizard and winked.

Wizard stiffened, "You said... that his name was... Chuck?"

Anna noticed that he was blushing, "Yes," She giggled, "His name is Chuck the Duck."

Wizard gave Anna a funny look and repeated, "Chuck... the duck?"

"Yes!" Anna bounced up off of the ground and picked up Chuck, "I thought a long time about his name and it sounds great with Bells!" Anna placed Chuck on his personal bed of hay.

"Anna... do you know what you're saying?" Wizard questioned her.

Anna shot an offended look at him. She felt hurt, "Yes... his name is Chuck the Duck..."

Wizard placed hand on his face and he covered his eyes. He turned away from Anna and walked to the other side of the coop. Anna could sense that Wizard was laughing and she felt even worse. She did not understand why he was laughing at her.

"Anna..." Wizard leaned against the coop wall, "Chuck... the duck..."

"Yes..." Anna was confused, "His name is Chuck the Duck."

"No Anna..." Wizard stood away from the wall and clapped his hands at her, "chuck... the duck... at me..."

She scrunched her face, now irritated at Wizard, "No! Why would I..." Anna froze and realized the point that Wizard was trying to make, "Oh... I see..." Anna blushed a bright red.

Wizard chuckled and walked to Anna, "You know..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You are... cute... when you act innocent..."

"Act innocent!?" Anna gasped and shot another look at him, "What does that mean?"

Wizard laughed and brushed her hair off her face, "It means... whatever you want it to mean..."

Anna gasped again and lowered her eyes from his. She melted her embarrassed face into his shirt, but his heat did not help her feel any better. If anything, the very way his hands wrapped around her back made her feel like all of her secrets were exposed to the world.

"Anna..." Wizard pulled away for her, "I made you something..." Wizard pulled open his cloak to reveal a small satchel at his waist. He fiddled with it and the longer that he messed with the satchel the more he blushed.

Anna smiled, "Here... let me help you." Anna moved his hand away from the satchel and she loosened up the knot.

Wizard's face grew pink, "Thank you..." Anna handed him the satchel and he lowered his cloak. Fiddling with the bag, he pulled out a container filled with a green liquid. "This is for you... I tried making this..." He shook his head and started over, "Er... I mean... I made it... Do you want it?"

"Oh!" Anna gasped again, "Thank you!" Anna took the container and held it awkwardly in her hands.

Wizard rubbed the back of his head, "There is... something else... that I wanted to ask of you..." Wizard took a deep breath, "Would... you... like to go to the Firefly Festival... with me... tomorrow night?"

Anna's smile grew wide and she immediately jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wizard caught her and stepped back slightly. Anna kissed his cheek and pulled away to look at his face. His face was pink with embarrassment, but he appeared shocked. "Wizard..." Anna whispered so that only he could hear, "I would go anywhere with you."

Wizard was speechless, once again, but he did manage to smile. Anna loved his gentle smile. She thought that it was quite ironic how he told her that she was innocent, because the way that he looked at her now was nothing but pure innocence.

"Ow!" Wizard shouted and broke their silent moment, "Ducks... can bite?"

"Chuck bit you?!" Anna asked in alarm and saw the duck nipping at Wizard's legs, "No Chuck! Bad Chuck!" Anna scowled the duck and Wizard laughed at the sight.

"I will see you tomorrow... Miss Anna..." Wizard let go of her and gave her another one of his innocent smiles, "I will meet you down by the watermill at 19:00."

"Okay..." Anna breathlessly. For some odd reason, anytime that he called her "Miss Anna" she had butterflies in her stomach. When he called her that, in that tone of voice, he sounded like a he was flirting with her. She noticed that Wizard would only act in a way that he would never act in front of another girl. He was comfortable with her, and she liked that.

**Author's Note: So... let us be honest, how many readers have named their ducks Chuck? I know that my brother and I have in Animal Parade and Magical Melody! Anyway, I hope that you all were able to laugh during this somewhat stressful time! Please continue to read and review! Thank you for all of your support!**


End file.
